Trust Me
by obbits14
Summary: A distress signal is sent to Starfleet, and the Enterprise must investigate, what is waiting for them aboard the U.S.S. Gauntlet? Read and REVIEW to find out. Story is complete And Updated say hello to the Extended Edition.
1. The Distress Signal

Just outside the Orion Nebula, the starship _Enterprise_ drifted peacefully among the cosmos, on a routine mission to study star growth, when suddenly a secure communication channel to Starfleet opened and began broadcasting an urgent message.

"Starfleet to _Enterprise_, come in please." The transmission rang clearly in Uhura's ear.

"Captain we are receiving a message from Starfleet," She said to Captain James T. Kirk as he walked on to the bridge.

"Put it on audio," he ordered.

"Starfleet to _Enterprise_, come in please." The transmission repeated itself,

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_." Kirk said in answer,

"Captain Kirk, the starship _Gauntlet_ has sent us a distress signal; it is located in your sector. Please respond and report back. That is all" Starfleet instructed. The sound of static filled the speakers and in turn filled the bridge and Uhura quickly took the now empty communication channel off of the audio speakers of the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu do you have a lock on that signal?" Kirk asked his helmsmen,

"Aye, Captain, and I've laid the course in."

"Very good, all ahead full, warp factor three."

"Aye," Sulu said in answer as he executed the orders.

"Uhura,"

"Yes captain?" she replied

"Contact Commander Spock and tell him he is needed on the bridge immediately."

"Aye sir." As she did this she could not help remembering the events of three years before, when a mad Romulan from the future changed the course of everyone's lives on the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. It was during this time that Uhura had thought that she was in love with Spock. But since that time they had grown apart. She still loved him, but more like a brother than the love of her life.

Soon after Uhura had dispatched the message Spock entered the bridge.

"You called captain," Spock said as he made his way over to Kirk.

"Yes, we have just received word of a distress signal sent to Starfleet. We are going to investigate, I want you to get Dr. McCoy and meet me in the Transporter room in…" Kirk paused and looked over to Sulu. "When will we be at the _Gauntlet_ Sulu?"

"Ten minutes Sir." Was the answer, looking back to Spock, Kirk said,

"The Transporter room in ten minutes." Spock nodded and turned to leave.

As he walked down the corridor toward the Medical bay Spock wondered to himself why the _Gauntlet_ seemed so familiar. He knew it to be one of Starfleet's more powerful ships, but that seemed no reason to seem familiar. Then it hit him, Trey, the man who had saved his mother from certain death was stationed on that ship. A fearful emotion for his friend's safety tried to take root in Spock's heart, but he swept the feeling aside and continued on his way to McCoy.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the _Gauntlet_ Captain Tomas D. Gavin stood over a young girl of eighteen.

"You traitor!" he spat as he injected her with yet another deadly toxin. He was surprised that she had not died yet, as this was the tenth toxin he had injected into her. He didn't mind though, he actually preferred torture to a quick death. The Girl moaned in pain as the newest toxin burned through her veins. "Take it like the traitor you are Slave. You will pay for your crime." He said roughly.

"Wha… What did I do?" She asked weakly.

"You disobeyed." Gavin sneered as he pushed her to the floor. The girl tried to speak but no sound came out. Suddenly the computer spoke,

"Captain Gavin, you are being hailed."

"Patch it through down here." He ordered

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_, come in please."

"Captain Gavin here,"

"Captain Gavin, we have received a distress signal that originated from your ship. What is your distress?" Gavin thought for a moment and then looked and saw that the girl was stumbling out of the Medical bay, suddenly he smiled.

"My distress Captain is that everyone on my ship is dead save the killer and myself. If you would beam over and help me catch this killer I would be grateful."

"We'll be over immediately, Kirk out." Kirk severed the connection and jumped into action, ordering Chekov to take the Conn as he raced to the Transporter room.


	2. Aboard The Gauntlet

"We'll be over immediately, Kirk out." Kirk severed the connection and jumped into action, ordering Chekov to take the Conn as he raced to the Transporter room. As he entered the room he saw his First Officer and the Doctor waiting,

"Bones, Spock, up on the pads." he barked, They both obeyed but McCoy spoke up.

"What's going on Jim?"

Kirk quickly explained the situation.

"Should we not wait for the security team?" Spock asked.

"We have to get over there now, Spock." Kirk replied. "We will have the security team beam over after us."

"Very well" Spock answered.

Scotty sat at the transporter controls waiting for orders.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk said suddenly.

"Aye Captain,"

"Assemble a security team and have them beam over as soon as possible."

"Aye, Aye"

"Energize!" Kirk commanded

* * *

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stood in the Transporter room of the U.S.S. _Gauntlet_. Kirk and McCoy quickly went over to the fallen engineering officer in charge of the _Gauntlet_'s Transporter operations. Spock on the other hand began using his tricorder.

"He's dead Jim." McCoy muttered to his Captain upon completing his examination.

"I know that Bones, I need to know what killed him."

"There appears to be traces of kaonian gas in the air, Captain, and if memory serves kaonian gas is one of the more deadly poisons to Humans and Vulcans. However more than ninety-nine percent of it has dissipated, therefore we are safe from any ill effects." Spock explained looking up from his tricorder.

"Well I guess we know what killed him" McCoy murmured, Kirk thought for a moment before ordering,

"Spock, scan for life forms if I am right you will only find two." Spock quickly punched in some buttons on the tricorder, and waited for it to respond.

"You are correct Captain, there are only two. One appears to be located on the bridge, the other on deck C."

"McCoy and I will head to the bridge, Spock, I want you to head to deck C. Set your phasers to stun. I want this killer alive. I want to know what his motives are and why."

"And what of the security team shall I wait for them?" Spock asked

"No you go ahead; I'll have the security team watch the entrances' to deck C so, whoever is down there won't get out until you find them."

"Very well," was Spock's answer as he left the transporter room.

"Bones this way," Kirk said as he set his phaser to stun, he then picked up his communicator. "Scotty can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear laddy," was the response.

"Good, tell the security team once they have beamed over to guard the entrances to deck C of the _Gauntlet_."

"Aye, Captain."

"Kirk out."

"How do we know this killer is not on the bridge, and the Captain on deck C?" McCoy asked as he set his phaser to stun.

"It seems more logical that Gavin would be on the bridge." Kirk replied

"You're starting to sound like a certain Vulcan we both know." McCoy muttered as they reached the doors to the bridge. Kirk just smiled as he opened the doors.


	3. Curious Events

With phasers at the ready Kirk and McCoy entered the bridge. A man stood and looked over to them; he wore a yellow Captain's uniform. Kirk smiled and said,

"It is good to see you are in one piece Gavin,"

"You know him?" McCoy asked

"I've met him once" was Kirks reply

"And it is good to see you too, but the killer is still loose on my ship." Gavin said.

"I have a man looking for him on deck C, and as we speak my security team is sealing off all the entries to that area."

"One man? You do realize that my entire crew is dead," Gavin said surprised,

"I have great confidence in my First Officer; we'll catch this Killer and have him pay for what he's done." Kirk said simply. McCoy noticed that Gavin seemed to squirm when Kirk had said this, but for the moment he paid it little heed.

* * *

Spock looked down the deserted corridor before checking his tricorder again. He had not seen the life form yet but he knew he was getting close. Suddenly he heard something hit the floor. When Spock looked up his eyes met with those of a young woman's. She wore a red engineering officer's uniform, and before he could react she turned and ran back down the corridor. As he began to give chase, Spock saw what had fallen, a book.

"Curious," he thought to himself, and as he looked up he saw that the girl had not gotten too far, he drew his phaser, but as he took aim another curious event took place. The girl seemed to stumble and then fall, landing on her back. With his phaser in hand, Spock made his way over to the girl, he could see her fists were in tight balls and her face was contorted into a grimace of pain and agony. But as far as he could see, the girl bore no wounds.

Watching the girl carefully, Spock reached for his communicator,

* * *

"Spock to Captain Kirk, come in please."

"Kirk here" came the reply

"Captain I have the killer, but I am in need of Dr. McCoy's assistance, I have reason to believe that the killer has poisoned herself. And if you still wish to question her, we will need to give her aid."

"McCoy is on his way, Kirk out."

"Bones," Kirk said just as the doctor was about the leave the bridge. "I'll want a report on the Killer's condition as soon as may be," McCoy nodded and left the bridge.

"Why not let her die? She deserves it after killing my crew." Gavin asked,

"That may be Gavin, but I want to know why she did it," Kirk said in answer, "And besides even the Federation knows some punishments that are worse than death, they just choose not to tell us about them."

* * *

After what seemed an eternity the burning pain the girl was experiencing seemed to lessen. She opened her eyes and found the man who had chased her kneeling over her. He was wearing a blue uniform, which meant he was a Science Officer or a Medical Officer. It was then she noticed something peculiar about this officer, his ears were pointed,

"_He isn't human than_," she thought vaguely as another wave of pain enveloped her, She groaned or at least she tried to as still no sound could be heard from her. "_God please help me_." She prayed desperately. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the corridor, the girl tensed up even more. "_Don't let Gavin find me, please Lord!_" she prayed

McCoy entered the corridor, and saw Spock a few yards ahead, kneeling over a girl, he had his phaser ready, but not pointed directly at her. However he was watching her carefully. McCoy came to the girl's side opposite Spock. At the moment the girl's eyes were closed in a grimace of pain.

"How long has she been like that?" McCoy asked,

"Not long, It seems to come and go in waves" Spock replied

"Well let's find out what she poisoned herself with," McCoy said dryly as he got his medical equipment ready. The girl's eyes had snapped open at the words "poisoned herself" but other than that she gave no other reaction.

McCoy looked at his data pad to see the readout his equipment had given him.

"This is impossible!" McCoy said as he quickly double-checked his work.

"What's impossible doctor?" Spock asked calmly,

"The read out says there are ten extremely deadly toxins in her body, she should have been dead seconds after the first injection, we need to get her to Medical Bay." McCoy explained, as he opened his communicator. "Scotty do you read?" McCoy asked,

"Aye, doctor, I do,"

"Beam me and my patient back to the _Enterprise_ now!" McCoy had put his equipment away and picked the girl up. "Spock, tell the Captain what I am doing as well as what I have told you. " Spock nodded.

"I have a lock on you, Doctor." Came Scotty's voice through the communicator,

"Energize" McCoy ordered and he and the girl in his arms disappeared.

Spock turned and walked to the exit of the corridor, as he did so he again came across the book the girl had dropped, Spock picked it up and looked at the cover,

"_A Bible, fascinating_" He then went to the bridge and reported to Kirk what had happened.


	4. Trust Me

Dr. McCoy quickly made his way to medical bay and laid the girl on one of the many beds. Since she was the presumed killer of the _Gauntlet_'s crew, McCoy took some extra precautions and restrained the girl to the bed using straps.

"Nurse Chapel," McCoy called, and when she had come into view he continued, "I need you to find the antidotes to these toxins."As he said this he handed Nurse Chapel the data pad. She quickly took it and went to their medicine stores. McCoy went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a small white cloth, which he dampened with cool water, and then went back over to the girl and placed the cloth on her forehead. He could see that this gave his newest patient some relief. The doctor now took the time to look his patient over, and from what he could see she was pale and had dark circles around her eyes, he could see that the toxins had weakened her considerably, but somehow she did not succumb to their influence completely. McCoy also noticed that the girl was still conscious, though how she managed that he did not know.

"Why ten? Why poison yourself with that many toxins?" he asked shaking his head. The girl looked up at the doctor, her dark eyes pleading with him, before another wave of pain burned through her body. Her eyes shut tight, as her body tensed and withed against the pain. However she did not respond. It was as if she was mute.

"Doctor," Nurse Chapel said as she came back from the medicine stores with a bag of antidotes. "We only have nine antidotes; the last toxin on the data pad, the toronia toxin has no known antidote."

"That makes things difficult," McCoy muttered, "Help me administer these antidotes at least," With the Nurse's help McCoy quickly administered the antidotes to the girl. "Nurse Chapel, what does the toronia toxin do?" McCoy asked when they had finished.

"It works by over exhausting the body, the best way to cure it is to have the patient sleep, although that is nearly impossible because the toxin keeps them awake, and giving a sedative to the patient will only worsen the toxins effects, other side effects include making the effected person mute, as well as causing fevers and burning pain throughout the body." The nurse answered, McCoy noticed the girl was wide eyed,

"You can understand us, can't you?" he addressed the girl directly, she nodded, McCoy was about to ask her if she had poisoned herself when a communication came through to them.

"Doctor McCoy; come in."

"McCoy here," the doctor answered,

"Captain Kirk requests your presence in conference room T-73."

"I'm on my way," he replied. He then turned to Nurse Chapel. "Report any changes to me that happen to our patient while I'm gone." The Nurse nodded and McCoy left for the conference room.

* * *

"I don't understand why you are keeping her alive, Kirk. I've told you she killed my crew. What else do you need to condemn her to death?" Gavin asked almost sounding annoyed.

"Gavin, I've already told you, I want to question her." Kirk replied as Dr. McCoy entered the conference room. "Ah, Bones, what's the status of your patient?"

"It doesn't look good, Captain, we were able to cure nine of the toxins, however, the last toxin has no known cure, other than have her sleep, but that is nearly impossible because the toxin is keeping her awake, it's also making her mute. I suppose you could try to question her but you'd only be able to ask yes and no questions, which would only kill her faster, I don't see a solution here."

"Thank you, Bones," McCoy took a moment and looked around the room. Kirk was near the entrance pacing back and forth, lost in thought; Captain Gavin sat in one of the chairs lining a long table, a smirk of triumph on his face. Spock stood behind Gavin, watching Kirk.

"Captain, may I make a suggestion?" Spock broke the silence filling the room.

"I would be grateful," Kirk answered with a smile.

"I could join with the girls mind, then we could find out the exact truth. It should not over tax her since I will maintain the connection" Kirk nodded in agreement

"Go with McCoy back to medical bay and do as you have suggested, Gavin and I will wait for you here to report back." Spock nodded, turned and followed the Doctor to medical bay.

* * *

The girl looked over to the entrance of medical bay as Dr. McCoy and the man with pointed ears entered and walked over to her.

"There has been no change Doctor," Nurse Chapel said simply

"Thank you Nurse Chapel, that will be all," McCoy said in answer. The girl watched the man with the pointed ears, and he returned her gaze, she grimaced as her body tensed in pain again, but she still watched the man with the pointed ears, after watching her a moment he said,

"My Captain wants to know what happened on the _Gauntlet_ from you, I know that you cannot speak, however I can communicate with you without speech. Will you cooperate?" The girl nodded eager to be given a chance. The man drew closer to her, and reached out as if to touch her face. She recoiled slightly, afraid of what he might do; an almost confused expression crossed the man's face for a split second. But then it seemed he understood. "I will not hurt you, trust me." She relaxed at this and the man again reached out and touched her face, he then closed his eyes. For a moment the girl watched him, and then her eyes closed as if of their own accord. A strange feeling enveloped her; the sounds of the medical bay seemed to become distant, even her pain felt far away. She then felt something close to her, at first she could not identify what it was, gradually though she realized the man's presence was what she felt. "_That is correct, our minds are one, to begin let's start off simply. _She "heard" the man say with his mind, _"I am Spock, what is your name?"_

_ "My name?"_she thought in answer,no one had asked for her name in a long while, she almost did not know how to respond, but Spock waited patiently, suddenly thoughts seemed to swarm her and she gave her answer, _"Rat, Vermin, Pathetic, Useless, Slave, Parann, Urchin…"_

_ "Wait," _Spock stopped the girl "_Parann is your true name is it not?"_ The girl thought for a moment, and a memory of her only human friend came to mind and he had called her by that name.

_ "Yes…I believe it is" _

_ "Parann, would you show me what happened on the Gauntlet?" _Spock asked, Parann winced at the mention of the _Gauntlet_, but she concentrated on bringing her memories aboard that horrible ship into focus.

As she tried to bring the most recent events aboard the _Gauntlet_ to mind, her thoughts drifted toward events that happened slightly before the events that she was sure Spock wanted to see. She again tried to focus her thoughts and again they drifted back to a point in time she considered irrelevant. Soon Parann began to panic for she did not know how long this mans patience would hold out. And she could only imagine the torture he could inflict while their minds were one. Suddenly Spock's thoughts intermingled with hers and she heard him say,

"_As I have said before I will not hurt you. You are cooperating with me therefore I see no reason for torture. Furthermore your mind seems to know where to begin, why not start from there?"_

_ "All right"_ Parann agreed and let her mind unfold her memories of the past few events aboard the _U. S. S. Gauntlet_.

McCoy watched the interchange between Spock and the Girl take place. He wondered why she was so willing to share her side of the story. Perhaps she knew she was dying? Or perhaps there was more to what happened than Gavin let on? He did not seem pleased by Spock's solution.


	5. Mind Melded

Parann opened her eyes to a dark room, as she sat up her eyes adjusted to the murkiness. She looked around the abandoned cargo bay and found what she sought for, an open crate of uniforms. She quickly changed into a fresh uniform. It was then she realized she would have to go to the bridge.

"God give me strength; let me honor You by serving master Gavin." She prayed, and then left the old cargo bay she called home. Once in the corridor she saw she was wearing an engineering uniform, she smiled at this as it reminded her of her best friend and mentor Trey Andoros. Trey was chief of engineering aboard the _Gauntlet_, he also knew a great deal of the Scriptures and had led Parann to Christ. To which Parann would always remain grateful, for through Christ she could bear the pain master Gavin inflicted. She also knew that all things happen for a reason, so there was a purpose to serving Gavin, perhaps through her example God would bring Gavin to Himself. She thought these and many other similar thoughts as she made her way to the bridge.

As she entered the bridge Parann saw her master brooding in the captain's chair. Gavin looked over at her; his eyes could only just contain the anger beneath them.

"And where have you been?" The question was asked coldly. Parann shivered as she answered,

"Forgive me ma…" Gavin gave her a sharp look as he cut her off,

"What have I told you about calling me that?" It was then she remembered she was not allowed to call Gavin master unless they were off the ship or alone together.

"Please forgive me Captain," she corrected herself, "I must have overslept."

"Fine, I'll take that excuse you insolent rat! Now bring me my breakfast!" he ordered, Parann nodded and left.

Parann made her way to one of the various servitors and ordered the captains food. As she picked up his Trey she trembled slightly thinking about what would happen if she messed up, she quickly regained control of herself.

"It won't do to make a mistake now" she chided herself. She turned and headed down the corridor to the bridge. She carefully set the Trey before Gavin. He took one look at it and looked back to Parann,

"Can you do nothing right?" he sneered "I wanted my coffee black you good for nothing rat! Be gone! I want you out of my sight! I don't want to see you unless I call you! Now get!" he roared.

"God help me." She thought in terror as she bolted out of the bridge. She ran through corridors turning at what seemed to be absolutely random intervals. When she finally stopped to catch her breath she found herself at the entrance to the engineering deck. She made her way to the bottom most deck and found some battle damaged phasers in a pile, intrigued she move closer to them and realized that she could repair these. So she took a seat near the pile and began to work on her new project. All the while hoping Gavin would not come looking for her just to beat her for "disobeying orders."

* * *

"Parann?" A voice called out, she jumped at the voice but when she turned to face the man who had called to her she saw it was Trey. Trey was the chief of engineering aboard the _Gauntlet_, and the only one who bothered to call her by her given name. In fact if Trey weren't there Parann would have most likely forgotten her name. Trey was also the only one aboard who actually cared about her; he had taken the time to share the Gospel with her, which she was grateful for. From Trey she had learned about the Man called Jesus, how He came to earth to die for all of mankind's sins including hers so she could be reconciled with the God of the universe. She was grateful for anything Trey would teach her regarding the Gospel and the Bible since she did not have her own.

It had been three weeks since she had responded to God's call to her. And in that time she had learned about many things from the New Testament including that she needed to honor God by submitting to authority as long as that authority did not have her break God's laws. So while serving master Gavin was sometimes unpleasant she still had to submit to him.

"Parann what are you doing?" Trey asked a smile on his face.

"I was repairing these phasers." She answered

Trey shook his head as he replied, "I was just going to throw them away but it looks as if you have salvaged them. Aren't you supposed to be with captain Gavin?"

"He wants me out of his sight until he calls"

"Well I got some projects I need some assistance with would you care to join me? You do appear dressed for the job." He remarked indicating her red shirt.

She smiled and said with a laugh "Okay what are we doing sir!"

"First come with me." She followed Trey as he made his way out of engineering and into the crew's quarters on deck C. Parann soon found herself in front of Trey's room. "wait here." He told her as he slipped inside. Parann waited for few minutes wondering what Trey would need her help for here. Trey came back out of his room with something behind his back. "I've got something for you it took me awhile to find it." He said as he handed Parann a book. She looked at it with a puzzled look on her face until she read the title on the spine.

"Trey… this is a Bible! Thank you, thank you." She said as she embraced her friend.

"You're welcome, now come on we've got some work to do." He said as he led the way back to engineering.

They had been working for a solid hour when Trey noticed something on the monitor. His face suddenly turned grim.

"What's wrong Trey?" Parann asked,

"There is a gas leak and the controls to contain it are not working from here, the captain has locked these controls. Parann," Trey said turning to her," I need you to run to captain Gavin as quickly as you can, he is not responding to the communicator, you have to tell him to contain this leak or it will get into the ventilation system and kill us all."

Parann nodded and turned and ran back to the bridge. She knew what Gavin had told her but surely he would see this was an emergency. She burst into the bridge only to find Gavin sitting in the captain's chair. The rest of the bridge's crew was gone.

"Master Gavin, There is a gas leak! We need to contain it before it kills us all!" She said as quickly as she could. Gavin stood and made his way over to the entrance of the bridge, he pushed some buttons and Parann heard the locking mechanisms slid into place. He then turned to Parann and said,

"I thought I told you to stay out of my sight until I call you." His voice was like ice, Parann was trembling with fear but she steeled herself to say,

"Master please the crew is in danger, stop the gas!"

"No," Parann looked around helplessly trying to find something that would help, it was then her eye fell upon the communication station, she also remembered Trey telling her the code that would send a distress signal directly to Starfleet. She ran over to the communications station and punched the code into the computer, suddenly a voice boomed over the speakers,

"Distress signal activated."

"You insolent little RAT." He spat as he charged over and grabbed her, she tried to break free of his grip but he was too strong. Suddenly there was a clicking noise as the locks to the bridge entrance unlocked. Gavin gave Parann a wicked smile as he said,

"Now I can deal with you." He half dragged her down to the medical bay. Parann again tried to squirm free but Gavin held tight he dragged her over to a counter with a metal box on it. Gavin opened the box, which had ten syringe like objects in it. As he picked the first one up, Parann prayed,

"_God please protect me_" It was as she felt the first sting of the needle she realized her Bible was on the engineering deck. She cried out as the liquid in the syringe burned its way through her body. Gavin proceeded to continue to inject her with what she could only assume was poison of some sort. After the tenth injection she was surprised to find she was still alive, weak but alive. She then moaned in pain as the newest toxin burned through her veins. "Take it like the traitor you are Slave. You will pay for your crime." He said roughly.

"Wha… What did I do?" She asked weakly.

"You disobeyed." Gavin sneered as he pushed her to the floor. Parann tried to speak but no sound came out. Suddenly the computer spoke,

"Captain Gavin, you are being hailed."

"Patch it through down here." He ordered

* * *

With Gavin distracted Parann made her way out of medical bay and went directly to engineering, the going was slow as she stumbled quite a bit. However she made it, but what she found sickened her even more. Everyone on the engineering deck was on the ground dead. Holding back tears she carefully made her way to where she had left Trey. She found him on the floor and as she came closer she found he was still breathing but barely so. She tried to speak but she could not, so she touched his shoulder, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"God has answered my prayer; I get to see you one last time." Even his voice sounded weak. With one hand he reached up to take hers, with the other he handed her the Bible. "Always remember God will never leave you or forsake you." With that he closed his eyes and went limp. Crying freely now Parann rose and fled the engineering deck. When she finally looked up she found herself in front of Treys room. She entered quickly, as the door shut she collapsed to the floor. For the moment she let herself stay on the floor. She grimly wondered how long she had left before she would join the crew in death. She clutched her Bible and found her way to her feet, she decided she could not stay in one place too long or else Gavin would find her. She opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, as she looked up she saw a man looking down at his tricorder. Her Bible dropped to the floor, the man looked up, and for a moment their eyes met. The image slowly faded from Parann's mind, it was then she realized that this was just a memory. It had felt as if she had relived it.

"_Thank you for sharing this with me._" Spock said, "_Your information has been most helpful._" Parann felt him withdrawing from her but before he left completely she sensed something new within her mind.

"_Wait!_" she called out, and she felt him slowly return, "_This is not mine, don't you need this?_"

"_That is for you, you will find we are more alike than you think._" Spock seemed to be waiting for Parann to do something with what he had given her so she examined it. She found it to be some of Spock's memories, she saw him as a boy being tormented for being half human, and she saw how he was still treated differently when he was among humans. And finally she saw his connection to Trey. As she finished watching Spock's memories she tried to say something but her mind would not cooperate, instead she felt a peaceful exhaustion overtake her, and it was only at the last second she realized sleep was causing her to drift away.


	6. Truth Unveiled

Spock gently withdrew from the girls mind and opened his eyes. As Spock removed his hand from the girl Dr. McCoy looked from the girl to Spock.

"Well what did you find out? And why isn't she opening her eyes?" he asked his voice thick with anxiety.

"She is sleeping Doctor. And to answer your first question, she is innocent."

"What! She didn't kill the crew of the _Gauntlet?_ You sure?" McCoy sounded relieved. Although he wasn't sure why; he didn't even know the kid. Vaguely he thought it must be his doctor's compassion. Spock brought the Doctor back to the present as he said,

"Correct, and Doctor," he looked directly at McCoy as he said this. "Watch over her." With that Spock left the Medical bay. McCoy stared after his Vulcan friend wondering what had gotten in to him as he undid the straps that had restrained the girl.

* * *

Jim Kirk watched Gavin from across the conference room table; it had been sometime since Spock and Bones had left. And as he observed Gavin seemed to become increasingly nervous.

"She must be giving them trouble" Gavin muttered breaking the unnerving silence between them.

"I suppose that's possible; however I know that mind melds can take time depending on the specific memory that is being shared. And from what I know of her condition she is in no shape to resist Spock. He'll get the information he needs, he always does." Kirk said this with the same amount of confidence he seemed to always have. Gavin glared but said nothing more. Just then the conference room doors opened and Spock with two security guards entered the room.

"Spock what did you find out?" Kirk asked his First Officer.

"I have discovered that Captain Gavin is responsible for the murder of the crew of the _U. S. S. Gauntlet_." Spock answered.

"You have no proof of that!" Gavin growled,

"We have an eye witness account, and I am sure we can view the security tapes aboard the _Gauntlet_ to find the truth." Spock answered simply. Gavin cringed, before trying to recover himself with,

"How do you know that vile dog did not lie to you Vulcan?"

"I would have known it if she did lie, and as I have stated before, the security tapes aboard your ship will show us the truth."

Not knowing what else to do, Gavin lunged at Spock hoping to make his escape. Before he made it though, Spock grabbed him and quickly pinched a nerve at the base of his neck. Gavin fell to the floor, stunned.

"Take him to the brig!" Kirk commanded, "And when you're done with that, Tell Mr. Scott to fetch the security tapes from the _Gauntlet_ and bring them to me."

"Aye, Aye Sir." Both the guards said as they dragged Gavin out of the room.

"Spock, what is the status of our patient?" Kirk asked when they were alone.

"It seems as though she will recover."

"Good, I'll have you check on her periodically. This will give you some time for you and Bones to bond." Kirk said with a smile.

"Captain isn't the health of our patient more important that my bonding with the Doctor?"

"It was a joke Spock." Kirk rolled his eyes and left Spock to ponder what had been said. After a few moments Spock looked over toward the conference room entrance,

"Fascinating." He replied to the empty room.

* * *

Parann woke to find herself in strange surroundings. She began to panic until she remembered what had taken place. She relaxed a little at that and she even thought she could still feel Spock's presence, although she knew she must have imagined it. As she shook this thought off another began to surface. She began to wonder what would become of her when they had dealt with Gavin. She had nowhere to go, and for a moment she despaired. Then like a ray of sunlight she remembered God. She closed her eyes and prayed,

"Dear God, I am Yours and I know You work for my good and Your glory, thank You for saving me from Gavin, but now I no longer have a home. Please give me the strength and wisdom to find the home You want for me and please help me to always serve You, in Your name I pray, Amen." It was as she finished she realized that she could speak again and she quickly thanked God for this too. Not long after this Dr. McCoy walked into the room, he went over to his desk and looked at his computer monitor. He was viewing patient charts.

Parann watched the doctor for a moment, but soon her thoughts took her away and she found herself staring at the chrome ceiling of the medical bay. Something disturbing had occurred to her, while she had been delivered from Gavin's torture, he still was her master, and she'd have to return to him, or else he'd come after her and that was never a good situation. Parann struggled to rise from where she lay, she had to find Gavin before he got angry and thought of hurting her again. Suddenly she felt she was being gently pushed back down, and when she looked up she found Dr. McCoy looking back at her with concern. She had not even heard him make his way over to her.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked, "You are in no condition to be wandering about. You need to rest, I wouldn't think you'd be able to move after the ordeal you went through" It was true, as she thought it over Parann realized how weak and tired she really was. But the thought of not finding her master renewed her determination. However since she could not get up she spoke instead.

"What about master Gavin?" She asked,

"Master?" McCoy's eyebrow shot up at this. Parann winced as she realized what she had said. McCoy knew this had to be something important, so he pressed the girl for answers. "Gavin is your master?" The girl nodded but said nothing more. "So are you his slave then?" The girl hesitated a moment but then nodded again. "What's your name?"

"Parann," the girl answered,

"Parann let me tell you that slavery is not permitted by the Federation of Planets." The girl stared at McCoy as if she did not understand, so McCoy tried another way. "It is illegal to own slaves Parann, it is not allowed." A sudden thought occurred to McCoy and he asked one more question. "Parann was Gavin the one who poisoned you?" She nodded. "And you want to go back to him!"

"He is my master." She said, and McCoy noted the distressed tone she had used.

"Parann, listen to me, you are free, you are not Gavin's or anybody else's slave. And as long as you are my patient, Gavin will not come near you." Parann smiled softly, and lifted her hand to McCoy, he took it into his.

"Thank you Doctor." McCoy had to smile as he watched her eyes close and her face relax as sleep took her away. She had put up a good fight but exhaustion had won its battle in the end.


	7. Not Worthless

Gavin slowly came to, to find himself in a cell.

"No! I will not let the federation ruin my life again!" he roared slamming his fists against the wall as memories of _U. S. S. Explorer_ flooded his mind. It was eighteen years ago, He had been assigned to _Explorer_ as the first officer to Captain John Andoros. They had been sent to the planet Vulcan do to a distress signal.

Upon entering the system they were attacked by a Klingon vessel. Gavin had advised a retreat, but Captain Andoros insisted they help the Vulcans.

It was Captain Andoros' fault. He was the one who caused the ship to be destroyed. Gavin thought bitterly, if he had just retreated, he would not have killed the entire crew. Because of this event Gavin realized that the Federation of Planets, along with Star Fleet, was not in it for peace, but for slaughter of innocents. And Andoros was the head of it all, if not then he was one of the leaders of this horrendous plan. Because of this realization Gavin had targeted Andoros' family, he kidnapped Andoro's daughter, and killed her mother. The oldest child he had finally succeeded in getting rid of. His name had been Trey. But now that rat Parann was still alive, she should have died too. But Gavin would find a way to get rid of her to, he just needed a plan.

* * *

Kirk stood on the bridge, reviewing the information that Spock had just given him in regards to the Gauntlet, As Mr. Scott walked into the bridge.

"Ah Scotty, What have you found?" Kirk asked turning to face him.

"Just what you asked for Sir, the Gantlet's Security tapes. I also obtained a copy of Gavin's private log."

"Very good Scotty, Spock, come with me we'll view this in the conference room, Chekov! You have the Conn."

"Aye, Aye!" Chekov answered as Kirk and Spock left.

* * *

Parann woke to find her stomach growling very loudly. She blushed slightly, hoping no one had heard.

"Well it sounds like you're hungry, but do you think you can eat something?" McCoy asked coming over to her from across the room. She looked up at him and nodded,

"I think I could eat something." She answered just as her stomach growled again. McCoy stifled a laugh as he said,

"Let's see if you can even sit up first." Very carefully McCoy helped Parann to sit up. She was breathing heavily once she was up, and she felt dizzy. She was grateful for McCoy's support, and as she caught her breath she said,

"You'd think I'd be able to sit up." McCoy looked at her in surprise,

"Do you even realize that even one of those toxins should have killed you, let alone the fact you had ten. I am not surprised that you're weak. What amazes me is that you're still alive. My readouts say you're fully human, so what did you do? How did you live through all those toxins?" She seemed to look past McCoy as she thought. A small smile played at her lips as she answered,

"God heard my prayer. I should have died, I thought I almost did, I felt like I was slipping away. But God held me here, when I could not. He is so amazing. I asked for help and He did. He did." Tears formed in her eyes as she continued. "All my life Gavin has been my Master, but he never loved me. Trey did, but even Trey does not compare to this. God really will never leave me or forsake me. He loves me; He takes care of me, a sinner, a worthless rat like me." McCoy took her by the hand, and held her as she cried.

"You're not worthless Parann, not to God, and not to me."

* * *

Captain Kirk sat back in his chair; he had just seen the security tapes of the Gauntlet. He also had listened to Gavin's private log.

"Captain Gavin is guilty of the murder of the crew of the U.S.S. Gauntlet." Kirk said shaking his head. "I will report this to Starfleet, and see what they want us to do with him. Then I think I will go and question him. I want to know who John Andoros is and why he must pay."

"Shall I take command of the bridge?" Spock inquired.

"No, you go and check on our patient, see if she needs passage to a planet." Spock nodded and left, leaving Kirk to his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" McCoy asked; Parann nodded. She had cried fifteen minutes, and when she had calmed down she ate the soup that nurse Chapel had brought. Now she was lying down again. Suddenly she frowned as a familiar feeling washed over her that she could not identify,

"Is Spock here?" she asked suddenly,

"No, why do you…" The doors to medical bay opened and Spock entered. McCoy cocked an eyebrow at Parann.

"Is something the matter Doctor?" Spock asked.

"No, just coincidence." He answered never taking his eyes off Parann, who looked just as confused as McCoy.

"Parann, Captain Kirk wants to know if you need passage to a planet." Spock said looking the girl in the eye. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, I don't have anywhere to go, but I don't want to intrude here…"

"You're not," McCoy interrupted, to Spock he said, "Tell Captain Kirk we will pick a destination for her once she has recovered."

"And how long will that be Doctor?"

"About a week, two at the most."

"Very well, I will inform the captain."

"Two weeks is a long time to stare at the ceiling." Parann said mostly to herself. McCoy laughed as he responded.

"I have a few books you might like, they belonged to my daughter, but she has since outgrown books." At the mention of the word books Spock remembered the book he had found that was sitting on a desk in his quarters.

"How can anyone outgrow books? They are such a beautiful way to record our past." Parann inquired of the doctor.

"You got me there." McCoy answered her, it was then Spock left the Medical bay to talk to Kirk about their patient.


	8. Andoros

Kirk made his way to the detention center of the U.S.S. Enterprise after having finished a report to Starfleet. Not knowing what to expect, Kirk made his way over to Gavin's cell and addressed the older captain.

"Who is John Andoros?" Kirk asked bluntly.

"The man who ruined my life." Gavin replied shortly.

"How?" Kirk wanted to know.

"He destroyed the ship I was to take command of! He killed my loyal crew." Under his breath Gavin added, "Something for which I am still making him pay!" Kirk thought of inquiring further but decided against it. He then went back to the bridge.

* * *

Upon entering the bridge Kirk saw Spock back at his post.

"Spock, a word." Kirk said motioning his First officer to come over.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock asked once he was close.

"Did the girl give us a destination for her? And what is her name?"

"Parann is her name, and Doctor McCoy says she needs to recover before a destination can be chosen for her."

"How long does Bones think her recovery will be?" Kirk asked.

"Approximately two weeks." Kirk thought for a moment.

"Very well, we'll take care of Gavin first. Sulu! Plot a course to Earth. And release the tractor beam, we're towing the Gauntlet home."

"Aye," Sulu replied.

"Spock," Kirk continued, "I want you to work with Bones and continue to monitor Parann's progress." Spock nodded. "That will be all." Again he nodded; he then turned and went back to his post. Kirk then accessed the ship's communicator. "Kirk to McCoy, come in McCoy." After a short pause there came a reply.

"McCoy isn't available, can I be of assistance?" Nurse Chapel asked,

"Yes, I need any information on a man named John Andoros."

"I will see what I can find, Chapel out."

* * *

Having left Nurse Chapel in charge of the Medical Bay, Doctor McCoy rummaged through one of the drawers in his cabin.

"Now where could it be." He muttered to himself. "Ah there you are!" he said as he pulled out an old box. He opened it and looked at the books the box held. "These will do." He closed the box back up and carried it back to Medical Bay.

As he entered the Medical Bay McCoy took note as the lights dimmed. He walked over to his desk and set the box down at the same time looking at a nearby computer monitor to read the time. It read twenty-two hundred hours. No wonder the lights had dimmed, they were on timer to dim to help give the effect of night. McCoy looked over to Parann and found her asleep; he then gave a quick glance to the screen above her bed. The readouts remained normal. After that he made his way over to where Nurse Chapel was working on one of the computers.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked softly.

"Captain Kirk wants information on a man named John Andoros." The nurse answered in the same hushed tone.

"Have you found anything on him yet?"

"Yes, it appears that he was killed in action eighteen years ago in a Kilingon attack on Vulcan. This is interesting," She paused a moment reading more, "His family has suffered since his death, according to this, his wife was killed not long after he was and his youngest child went missing. He has one living son who is also enlisted in Starfleet."

"What do you mean by the 'youngest child went missing'?"

"They found Mrs. Andoro's body in their house after it exploded. However they never found his daughter's body."

"Hmm, put this on a data tape and I'll take it to the captain. You should get some rest." McCoy said.

"Very well, I'll see you in the morning Doctor." Nurse Chapel said handing the data tape to McCoy.

* * *

Data tape in hand McCoy walked the dimly lit corridors of the _Enterprise _on his way to the bridge, upon entering he found Kirk alone in the captains chair. Looking around the Bridge McCoy asked,

"Where's the Green-blooded Hobgoblin?"

"Must you call him that Bones?" Kirk asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"Must you call me Bones?" McCoy retorted.

"Point well taken." Kirk said with a smirk, "Did Nurse Chapel find anything?" he asked taking a more professional tone.

"She did, and she put the information on this." McCoy replied handing the data tape to Kirk.

"Well let's have a look then." Kirk said inserting the tape in a nearby computer and bringing the information on screen. As Kirk looked the information over, McCoy thought about what Nurse Chapel had already told him. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. As he saw Kirk reading the section on John Andoros family

"Andoros' missing child, how long has she been missing?" McCoy asked,

"Seventeen years why?" Kirk asked looking at his friend.

"I have a hunch, does that file list her name."

"Let me look." Kirk scrolled further down the screen. "Ah, I believe I know where this hunch is going Doctor, her name just happens to be Parann." Kirk said smugly.

"I knew it! Gavin must have kidnapped her before Killing Andoros' wife."

"Now Bones this is only speculation,"

"Logical speculation!" McCoy insisted,

"Now who sounds like the Vulcan?" Kirk retorted, "Besides we have no physical evidence Gavin Killed Andoros' wife, or If Parann is in fact Parann Andoros."

"How many Parann's do you know?" McCoy asked cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"This would be my first encounter with the name. But Bones as much as I hate to say it we can't jump to conclusions. Too much of this is still shrouded in mystery and since it is my turn to quote our Vulcan friend I will, 'It would be illogical to do so at this time doctor.'" McCoy smirked at the ongoing joke, as Kirk stood up and put his arm around the doctor's shoulder. "McCoy, I need you to worry about Medical bay. Let me take care of Gavin."

"Fine," McCoy answered.

"Good, now you get some rest. The last thing we need is an exhausted Chief Medical Officer."

"What about an exhausted Captain?" McCoy shot back as he walked over to the bridge doors.

"I'm headed that way too, but first I need to make sure the auto pilot is engaged."

"Good night Jim," McCoy said as he left the bridge.

"Good night Bones." Kirk sat back down in the captain's chair thinking, if this Parann was in fact the same one, that would make Gavin's comment about making Andoros pay, make more sense. But since Kirk had no further information to go on he stood up and stretched. Then he engaged the auto pilot before leaving for his quarters.


	9. Beauty And The Beast

Well I have not updated in a while but don't worry I haven't forgotten, I just got busy with life. Anyway here is your Chapter Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

Spock looked at the book sitting on his desk, he hadn't touched it since he'd first set it there. It brought back memories of Spock's childhood, his mother had an identical book, and from it Spock's mother had taught Spock many of life's principles. Spock knew the book to be logically sound; he just did not understand one thing: why the God of the universe would die for his creatures? As he thought, Spock could still not comprehend the answer to this question. He thought if he read some of it he may understand, but what he found was not what he expected. As he opened the cover he found a piece of folded paper. As he opened it, he found it was a letter addressed to Parann. He folded it and put it back in its place. He then rose bible in hand, and made his way to medical bay.

Parann sat up as nurse Chapel brought her a bowl of oatmeal. She found she was not as breathless as she had been the day before, but she still felt weak. She gratefully ate the oatmeal as she wondered if Dr. McCoy remembered the books he had mentioned the day before. She thanked Nurse Chapel as she gave the bowl back to her, she then lay back down. As Parann stared up at the ceiling her thoughts drifted to Spock, she wondered if she would see him today. It was then she remembered that the last time she had thought like this she _had_ seen him only moments after. As if on cue Spock entered the medical bay and made his way to Parann.

"Good morning Spock." She said as she wondered why he seemed to appear when she thought about him. He nodded in greeting and then he spoke,

"I have something of yours Parann." She managed to sit up again this time feeling breathless.

"What is it?" She managed to ask, wondering what he could have of hers. He handed her the Bible.

"There is a note inside for you," Spock said as she took the Bible and looked at it reverently.

"Thank you Spock, this means the world to me." She said as she opened the cover and took the note out. She unfolded the note and read its contents:

_My Dearest Parann,_

_If you are reading this than you know that the gas could not be stopped, I beg_ you _Parann, do not blame yourself. I am writing this to let you know how much I love you, I never got to tell you but I will tell you now. You are my sister. Parann, there is a file on the _Gauntlet _called 'dawn' this file contains the test I did two weeks ago. Parann when we first met you looked so much like our mother. I am sorry I never told you, but I didn't want Gavin hurting you for something you didn't do. So without you knowing I did a blood test on you. I knew you survived, I don't know how but somehow for seventeen years I knew you made it through. I am glad God allowed us to meet, Parann God will protect you. John 3:16._

_Tray Andoros_

Parann looked up with tears in her eyes,

"Tray was my brother," She breathed. Spock somehow knew who she was talking about and thought it fascinating that without reading the letter he knew what it was about. Suddenly the doors to the Medical Bay opened and Doctor McCoy walked in.

"Good morning all." He sounded like he was in a practically good mood. That changed when he looked at his patient. "Parann what's wrong?" At the moment Parann could not find the words to say so looking at McCoy she handed him the note. As he read McCoy's eyes went wide. "Where did you get this?" finding her voice Parann answered,

"In the Bible Tray gave me."

"How long have you had that?" McCoy asked, not remembering her having a Bible before.

"She dropped it when we first met. I returned it to her this morning." Spock answered for her.

"Spock this note is just what we need to prove Gavin's plan! Parann may we show this to Captain Kirk?" McCoy asked. She nodded, and McCoy could see she was trying hard not to cry. "Spock, please take this to the Captain." Spock nodded and took the note from McCoy but before leaving he said,

"I am sorry Parann I did not wish to distress you." Parann looked over to him and shook her head,

"No Spock, I needed to know this, Thank you for giving me my Bible." He nodded to her and then left.

"Tray was on the _Gauntlet_ wasn't he?" McCoy asked. Parann looked at him with a sad smile and nodded.

"But I know he is in a better place now." She said softly.

"This may be a bad time, but I got that box of books here if you want to look through them." McCoy said going over to the desk where he had set the box down the night before.

"I would love that." She replied. So McCoy brought the box over to her and she looked through the many titles until she found one with a lion like beast on the cover. She read the title _Beauty and the Beast_. "I will read this one," She said showing the Doctor, "But first I need to read my bible, I have some catching up to do." McCoy took the box of books back to the desk as Parann prayed that she might learn something from her Bible reading, before she read John chapters 1 through 3. After that she began reading the novel McCoy had given her.

Spock entered the bridge to find Kirk reviewing a data tape.

"Captain, Dr. McCoy wanted you to see this." Spock said as he handed him the note. After reading it Kirk looked up at Spock.

"We need that file!" Turning to the intercom Kirk said, "Scotty do you read?"

"Loud 'n clear laddy!"

"Good, I need you to find a file called dawn aboard the _Gauntlets_ computers."

"Sounds fun captain, I'll get right on that! Scotty out!"

"This is great! The pieces are just falling together." Kirk said to Spock.

"May I inquire as to what those pieces are?" Spock asked cocking and eyebrow. Kirk quickly filled Spock in on the details regarding Captain Gavin and Parann Andoros. "Fascinating."

"My thoughts exactly." Kirk said, leaving Spock to go about his duties.

Near the end of the day Spock made a discovery that made him smile ever so slightly.

"And what pray tell is so amusing?" Uhura asked seeing his smile.

"I have been thinking of an old children's story all day and I just remembered the title, _Sikan and T'Risa. _My mother used to read it to me."

"How is that amusing?"

"It made me think of something my mother said, that we as different races are more similar than we realize," Spock looked directly at his friend, "You see what I know as _Sikan and T'Risa_, you know as _Beauty and the Beast_. I found it amusing that such a story would be remembered at such a time. I will see you tomorrow." Spock said as he left the bridge. Uhura was left to wonder what he meant.

As Spock entered the medical bay, he was greeted by a slightly agitated Dr. McCoy.

"Oh good, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean Doctor?"

"It's Parann, I gave her a book to read this morning and she hasn't put it down since!"

"I fail to see the problem with that Doctor."

"She needs to rest! You can see it in her eyes but she won't." It was true as Spock looked at the girl he could see that although she continued to read with interest, it was a battle to do so. He walked over to where Parann lay.

"And what are you reading," he asked. Parann put a marker in the book to keep her place before looking up at Spock.

"It's called _Beauty and the Beast_. It's about this girl who sacrifices herself to take her father's place as a Beast's prisoner. Where I am at now the girl has just realized she loves the Beast. From what I read on the back of the book the Beast is actually a cursed prince," Spock watched Parann's eyes close, "Only true love can save him." She opened her eyes a little bit to look at Spock, "You probably think me terribly illogical." She remembered when they had mind melded and found out that Spock did not use emotions. She realized a story like this must sound outrageous to him, "But I would not have it any other way." She said as she gave in to sleep. Spock gently took her hand and said,

"Nor would I."

* * *

The Beauty and the Beast reference in vulcan can be found in the book _Vulcan's Forge_ by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz Page 35


	10. Is He?

Parann found herself awake before the lights brightened in anticipation to finish her book. She looked up at the screen above her bed and wondered what all the numbers and levels meant. Soon after the lights did brighten and before she continued her story she read a chapter in her bible.

McCoy walked into the medical bay with a coffee in hand. He was not surprised to see Parann reading already.

"Do you think you can pry yourself from that book long enough to say 'good morning?'" He asked with a smile and a cocked eyebrow, as he walked over to her.

"I suppose," She said with feigned reluctance. She smiled as she looked up at the doctor, a finger holding her place in the book.

"Well if all I get is an 'I suppose…'" McCoy shot back in a sardonic tone. He even pretended to turn away. However, Parann really thought the doctor was upset with her. So as he turned away, she sat up, forgetting the book and gently touched his arm,

"Please, I am sorry. Of course I will say good morning to the man who saved my life. Forgive me, I was being foolish." McCoy could see her tears from over his shoulder as she spoke. "It's just that you put me at ease, I feel safe with you. And I haven't felt that way in a long time." Setting his coffee down McCoy turned back to Parann and took her hand.

"I'll bet you haven't," She looked away in shame. With his free hand McCoy made Parann look into his eyes. She could see the compassion they held for her, "Forgive me Parann, I never meant to hurt you. What I said was in jest as well."Parann attempted to apologize for misunderstanding him, but McCoy cut her off. "Don't," he said, "It is not surprising the way you reacted with all you've been through. And though I don't know the details I do know enough. Now why don't you find out if that beauty saves that beast, or I'll never get you to rest." He watched as a smile broke out on her face and as she picked up her book she said,

"Thank you" McCoy smiled in return and went to the intercom to intercept a page.

"McCoy here." He said into the microphone.

"Your presence is requested on the bridge." Came Uhura's voice.

"I'll be up in a minute, McCoy out." As he turned to leave something Parann said came to mind, _of course I will say good morning to the man who saved my life. _He turned to look at her, "Parann, I need to leave, but Nurse Chapel will be here with you." The girl nodded, "And Parann, one more thing. I did not save you, God did."

* * *

McCoy entered the bridge to find Kirk talking with Scotty and Mr. Spock.

"You sent for me Jim?"

"Ah, Bones, yes I did come over here a minute." Kirk said as he motioned him over. As McCoy came closer to the group Kirk explained what they were going to do. "We have just entered Space Dock. McCoy I need you and the entire Medical team to go aboard the _Gauntlet_ and help with returning the dead to their families. Meanwhile Scotty and I will go to Starfleet Headquarters and report what we know of Gavin. Then we will turn him over to them."

"Jim, what about Parann? I can't leave her alone." McCoy asked

"I could stay with her." Spock offered

"No, I need you here and in charge of the ship while I'm away." Kirk said as he stared into the middle distance trying to find an answer. "Could she not go with you Bones?"

"And have her relive the horrors she experienced on that ship! No! I won't do that to her!"

"All right, all right Bones, calm down it was just a suggestion, hmm." Kirk thought for a few seconds. "I suppose I could assign a security guard to watch over her." McCoy did not like the idea but before he could respond, Spock did.

"Captain, I believe the Doctor will agree with me when I say that it is to Paranns benefit if the one watching over her is someone she knows." McCoy looked over at Spock surprised that he had suggested the very thing he had been about to.

"Spock is right," McCoy said looking back at Kirk, "Due to her condition and what she's been through I think it best if the one to watch her was someone she knows."

"Well Bones who besides you is she comfortable with?" Kirk asked cocking and eyebrow.

"That would be Nurse Chapel and Spock." McCoy said gesturing with his hand while looking his captain in the eye.

"Captain may I point out that both Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel will be needed aboard the _Gauntlet_. However I will be here and as you already know I am more than willing to watch over her. And Mr. Sulu is more than capable to be in charge of the ship while you are away." It was while Kirk thought about his First Officer's suggestion that McCoy realized that Spock was really pushing to stay with Parann, McCoy thought this was slightly unusual for his Vulcan friend. At this realization McCoy also remembered three other unusual events that seemed out of place for Spock. One was when Spock had asked him to watch over Parann. Two was when Spock had told Parann he did not wish to distress her. Since when did Spock care for another's feelings? And three, three was when Spock took Parann's hand as she fell asleep just the day before. Vulcan's were known for not touching. They were touch-telepaths therefore any touch created a connection. Granted that connection was weak unless focused on, however it was considered rude by any Vulcan to touch another.

"_That's why they greet others with that salute of theirs."_ McCoy thought. So Spock holding Parann's hand was really out of place but what made it even more uncharacteristic was that Spock had initiated the hand hold and that he had done it in a human way. The way Vulcan's showed their affection by "holding hands" was by taking the index and middle finger and pressing them together with the index and middle finger of the one you shared the affection with.

"Very well Spock, You will watch over Parann." Kirks words broke McCoy out of his reverie. The Doctor watched Spock leave with new admiration for the Vulcan.

"Something the matter Bones?" His Captain asked.

"If I didn't know any better," The Doctor mused, "I would say our Vulcan friend is in…love."

"I think you may be reading a little too much into this." Kirk responded, "And right now we have work to do."

"Right." McCoy said as he went to the intercom to notify the medical staff of their new assignment.


	11. Engaged?

"McCoy to Nurse Chapel, come in please." The intercom sounded filling the once quiet medical bay. Paran who had just finished reading _Beauty and the Beast_ now watched Nurse Chapel answer the call.

"The entire Medical staff is ordered to the _Gauntlet_, we are to help identify and return the dead to their families." Nurse Chapel was about respond when she remembered Parann.

"I copy, but what about Parann, sir?"

"She'll be taken care of, just report to the nearest transporter room."

"Aye sir." Nurse Chapel replied. She then went and told the rest of the medical staff their orders. As the others left Nurse Chapel lingered. She wanted to make sure that Parann would be "taken care of."

* * *

Parann watched the medical staff leave, and also wondered what Dr. McCoy had meant by his vague comment. Again that feeling came over her. She could not describe it, and yet she seemed to know what it meant. Or at least she could guess. As if on instinct she looked to the doors of Medical Bay, and only a moment later they opened and Spock walked in. Spock moved to where Nurse Chapel was standing and said,

"I will watch over Parann." Nurse Chapel regarded the Vulcan only a second before nodding and walking out of medical bay to catch up with her comrades.

Parann watched as Spock walked over, and the question that had been in her mind for a while finally had its chance to surface.

"Spock," she said as she sat up, "I…I don't know if you can answer this but every time you're about to come in here, somehow I know, It's like I can still feel your presence from when we were mind melded. Do you know why?"

"I to have noticed that at times I have sensed your presence, it would seem we have engaged in tel."

"Tel?"

"To put it simply we have bonded with each other." Parann looked Spock in the eye surprise etching itself on her face.

"How did we do that?"

"It occurs during a mind meld when memories are shared with each party. Although I find it odd that we have bonded."

"Why is that? We did share memories, didn't we?"

"Yes we did, however, the bond we now share is unusual because it is more than an engagement but less than a marriage. And such a bond should only be formed when both parties are aware and willing to consent to such a decision. It should not form on its own as it has seemed too here." Parann dropped her gaze and looked at her hands. She wondered how this could have happened. Somehow she had become engaged to the man before her, and without her knowledge or Spock's. She could feel his surprise through their bond, though it was less than her own, it was still there.

"_God," _She prayed silently, _"What is happening here. How do I best serve you in this situation?"_ To Spock she asked, "Is there a way to break the bond?"

"Yes," Was his response. Parann thought that this may be the best course of action since she barely knew Spock. Yet the more she thought about it the more she did not want the connection broken. She realized the feeling she received right before Spock entered the Medical Bay had somehow always comforted her. Though she had not known what it was. However at the moment Parann also realized that what she wanted and what was needed was not always the same thing.

"Spock," she said at last, "Do we break this bond?" she looked up to face him as she asked. The question hung heavy between them.

Spock looked away as he thought. Logically severing the bond would be for the best, and yet like Parann he did not want to. He admired her; she viewed the world in such a simple way, she put all her faith in the same God his mother served. She was sincere; she hid nothing from him. Even in this situation when she asked to break the bond between them, she did not hide the feeling that she did not want to. He looked back to Parann as he spoke,

"Logically we need not be connected."

"We should then." Parann nodded noticing she could not keep the defeated tone from her voice. She could not understand why every fiber of her being was against this. She barely knew Spock! With an effort she asked. "How do we break it?"

"We must become one again and give back the pieces of ourselves that we gave each other."

"Spock I don't know why this is so hard," Parann could feel Spock having the same trouble she was. "But if this needs to be done, let's do it."

"Very well." Spock replied as he lifted his hand and touched her face as he had done the first time. Parann was not sure why but she placed her hand on Spock's face just as she felt Spock's mind mingle with hers. Although she did not think about it as she was focused on finding what Spock had given her. She thought it was the memories that Spock had given her, but she found it was something else hidden among them.

"_Spock, I think I have it."_ She felt his thoughts respond.

"_I have what you gave me let us exchange." _Parann tried to let go of what she held to give it back to Spock, but the trouble she had, had before the mind meld had returned.

"_I can't let go. I don't know why but I can't. "_

"_Neither can I, Something is preventing me." _Not knowing what else to do Parann examined what she could only describe as a mental object. Her mind would not focus on it instead a memory surfaced. What she "saw" amazed her.

"_It can't be, can it…"_ Her surprise permeated both their minds.

"_What is it Parann?" _ She heard,

"_Look_." Was all she could say. Spock looked and saw a memory of his mother reading from her bible. Parann tried to refocus herself, to no avail. _"Spock, is this always so difficult?"_ It was then she realized she could no longer "hold" the object, it slipped from her grasp and fled deeper into the recesses of her mind. She felt the same thing happen to Spock.

"_No, it should not be." _She felt Spock withdrawing from her mind. Before he left completely she asked,

"_Don't we want to try again?"_

"_Not now."_ Was all he would say and as he completely left she could feel that he did not want to over tax her. The same time she opened her eyes she felt a strange sensation in the hand that was touching Spock's face. It was like a release mechanism was set off and let her hand go. She also felt it on her face as Spock moved his hand away from her. She looked around the Medical Bay as if remembering where she was, and when she rested her gaze on Spock she found he was looking at her thoughtfully. "Are you?" Though the spoken question was vague, Parann knew what Spock was asking through their bond.

"More than anything I feel restless." She replied.

"Perhaps walking would relieve that?"

"I believe that would, but…"

"I am sure it will be all right with the Doctor." Parann shook her head and smiled as she let her legs hang over the side of the bed. Yet another reason she was glad the connection failed to sever. She didn't understand it but she appreciated that Spock knew how she felt. She had to admit she admired him. Ever sense he gave her those memories she felt she could identify with him. The similarity between them helped her to feel at ease around him, almost more than she felt around McCoy.

She pushed herself lightly off the bed, once her feet touched the floor she realized she did not have the strength to remain standing. Instantly she felt a strong arm supporting her back and another gently holding her left arm.

"Don't worry, I have you."

"Thank you," She thought it was odd she could feel his strength in the gentle way he held her. But she was grateful for his aid.

"Shall we walk?" Parann nodded, they walked slowly around the open room. They walked in silence, and Parann took the opportunity to pray.

"_God, I thank You, I don't know what is happening exactly, but I feel safe. My request to You is to draw Spock to Yourself. He needs You just as much as I do. In Your Name I pray, amen." _They walked on, and after a few moments, Parann felt Spock's desire to ask a question. She waited to see if he would ask of his own accord. However he remained silent, he led the way over to Parann's bed. With Spock's help she managed to sit. It was after she had settled herself she noticed Spock still held her hand. "Spock, do you have a question for me?"

"Yes, I do not know if you would know the answer. But can you tell me why the God of the universe would die for his creatures?" Parann was surprised by the question, but not unprepared for it.

"To know why, you need to know what humans have done."

"Sin?"

"Exactly, Humans sinned against the most Holy God, because of that we are fallen. We can never make up for what we have done. As punishment we are sent to Hell. Hell is the place where we will pay for sinning against God for eternity. The amazing thing is God still loves us; he created each of us, because of that love He sent His Son Jesus, to pay the price we can't so we can be with Him. Love is why he did it."

"You have given me much to think about." Parann let go of Spock's hand and grabbed her Bible. She felt the release mechanism from the mind meld again but this time at a lesser degree.

"Here read John first; the source will tell you more than I can." Spock took the book from her a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You know me better than you think, but come you need to rest now."

"Apparently you know me better than you think as well." Parann said as she lay down, she felt fatigue sinking in. As Spock opened the Bible to John, Parann prayed,

"_God be with him."_


	12. Escape

Gavin sat in his cell staring at the force field. He was biding his time. He had been watching his guards for a while, and he noticed now was an opportune time to make his move. For at this moment there was only one guard in the detention center. And this same guard was bringing Gavin his food. The force field dropped, the guard entered, and Gavin remained sitting. As the guard drew closer Gavin stood and lunged at the Guard in one fluid motion. Gavin pushed him into the wall so hard he hit his head and had gone unconscious. Picking up the man's phaser Gavin muttered,

"Too easy." His plan was in motion.

Gavin made his way over to the nearest computer.

"Computer, locate Parann Andoros. Now!"

"That information is restricted," came the computerized voice.

Gavin pounded a fist against the wall before an idea struck him.

"Computer, Captain's override code 99352."

"Access Granted. Parann Andoros is in medical bay."

"Perfect." He turned and made his exit and headed straight to medical bay, though the going was slow as he had to remain unseen.

* * *

Parann had been watching Spock for the past half hour, perfectly content to just be, while Spock read through John. It wasn't long before Spock closed the Bible and put it next to Parann on a nearby table.

"How far did you get?" Parann asked.

"I finished John."

"Finished, really?"

"Yes." Spock wondered why Parann was so surprised.

"Wow and I thought I was a fast reader."

"Vulcan's are taught to do more than one thing at once; therefore I learned to read fast."

"Oh," she managed to say as the doors to Medical Bay opened. Parann's hair stood on end as a familiar voice said,

"Don't move, Vulcan." She looked past Spock to see Gavin pointing a phaser at him.

"If you don't want to be vaporized, I suggest you step aside, traitorous scum." Gavin snarled, Spock turned to face him.

"I will not."

"Then prepare for death."

"Spock Please, I'll go with you Master, just don't hurt him." Parann said as she struggled out of the bed.

"Hurry up then I won't wait long." Gavin Growled pointing the phaser menacingly at Spock, as Parann again pushed herself off the bed. This time she fell, Spock knelt down to aid her.

"Touch her and she dies here and now, Half-breed scum." Gavin now pointed his phaser at Parann. Parann felt something very human come from Spock, rage. She could feel it emanating from him.

"Spock, please, not now." She said weakly as she struggled to stand. She knew her words had been to quiet for anyone but God to hear yet Spock slowly rose, and she felt his rage subside a bit.

"I'm waiting rat." Gavin jeered, Parann looked up at her master and took a tentative step forward, then moved as quickly as she could over to him. As soon as she was close enough, Gavin grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards the exit. As soon as they were through the door Gavin spat,

"Don't follow us."

Once the doors closed Gavin pulled Parran down the corridor and down into the lower levels of the ship. It wasn't long before she found herself in the hanger bay. Her pace slowed as she could not keep up. But that did not stop Gavin he half dragged her, the rest of the way to one of the many waiting shuttle craft. He entered the small ship and Gavin threw her into the back wall of the small craft. She fell to the floor with a loud yet muffled thud.

"If you know what's good for you don't move." Parann tried to rise and earned a hard kick to her side.

"I said, _don't_ _move_." This time she didn't, and upon closer inspection, Gavin saw she was unconscious, Gavin shook his head.

"Pathetic." He turned to the ships controls and began the launch sequence.

* * *

Sulu was looking over the helms instrumentation when he noticed something unusual, the hanger bay doors were opening. Just as he was about to investigate further a communication came through.

"Spock to bridge, come in."

"Sulu here,"

"Gavin has escaped. He has Parann locate them now."

"I'm on it, Sulu out." He immediately went back to the suspicious activity in the docking bay. The video display showed a lone shuttle craft preparing for takeoff. "No you don't." Sulu imputed the command to the hanger doors to close only to receive a message from the computer:

"Command has been overridden cannot execute."

* * *

Meanwhile Spock had gone to the transporter room. From there he had contacted Dr. McCoy, who was back on the _Enterprise _not a minute after he got the news.

"Where is he Spock, I'll Kill him myself if I have to, he's not getting away with this!"

"Doctor, try and control yourself, anger will get us nowhere." McCoy was about to turn on Spock, he wanted to know how he could act like this now? Wanted to remind him how much he cared, they both cared about the girl, but when he saw Spock's eyes he came up short, last time McCoy had seen that much raw emotion seething behind Spock's eyes he'd almost killed Kirk, he could see Spock was only just controlling it, he slowly nodded. Spock was right even though they had every desire to feel anger and hatred toward Gavin, at a time like this it would only blind them. Suddenly a communication came through,

"Bridge to Spock, come in," Sulu's voice echoed through the speakers. Spock walked over to the ships communicator.

"Spock here."

"Gavin is no longer on the ship, there is an unauthorized shuttle craft that just took off, but once it is out of our censer range we will have no way to track it."

"Can you cripple the shuttle, Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked.

"No, our weapons are to powerful, the blast would destroy the shuttle."

"Follow him."

"Sir he is entering Earth's atmosphere now, I cannot follow without approval from starfleet, I can try and track them but the further into the planet they get the more garbled the signal gets due to all of the radio signals going on down there."

"Do what you can Mr. Sulu, Spock out."

"Spock what are we going to do? If we can't track him we won't be able to find him." McCoy asked.

"We can track him. Parann and I are connected, I can sense her presence."

"That's great," McCoy watched as Spock closed his eyes to concentrate.

Spock opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together in a perplexed look.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel her presence."


	13. The Knife

Spock opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together in a perplexed look.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel her presence."

"What?"McCoy asked he felt his heart skip a beat. "Is she ?"

"No." Spock said firmly, "I would have felt it if she died. We will go down to the shuttle bay and wait. As soon as she wakes I will be able to sense her position. In the meantime I will make and send a report to Sulu who will send it to Captain Kirk as soon as possible." McCoy nodded and followed Spock down to the shuttle bay.

* * *

Gavin set the shuttle on auto pilot as soon as he entered earth's atmosphere. He was positive no one could follow. He stood up and walked to the back of the shuttle, Parann still lay on the floor, unconscious. Gavin shoved her aside none too gently a small groan escaped her lips and he accessed the shuttles meager cargo hold, Inside he found just what he expected, a survival kit. He opened the bag and rummaged through it, and as soon as he touched the handle he smiled. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the bag. It was a hunting knife, still sheathed. Gavin discarded the rest of the bag along with his phaser into the cargo hold and locked the door. He did not need those. After all, the rat was the last of Andoros family; he wanted her death to be the most painful and slow. And he wanted to be awake for every minute of it. The alarm at the front of the shuttle went off indicating Gavin's destination was near. He moved to the front of the ship and switched to manual control. He guided the vessel into an empty hanger and landed roughly, he was impatient to begin his task. In the back of the ship the sudden jolt shook Parann's body. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Ah good, your awake, now get out." Gavin sneered

* * *

Spock sat in the cockpit of one of the _Enterprise's_ many shuttle craft, McCoy sat behind him. Spock sat with his eyes closed and his hands touching just the tips of his fingers, in a meditative posture. McCoy sat quietly giving Spock the silence he both required and desired. It was then Spock did something entirely uncharacteristic he folded his hands and prayed:

"_God, I have read your word and I find no flaw in it. I see now what Parann sees, You and Your way are logical. I ask now that You forgive my sins and doubts and make me Your child. I also ask for Your help I _need_ to find Parann."_ It was as he finished praying the connection flared back to life. Spock's hands flew across the control panel initiating the launch sequence.

McCoy jumped out of his seat, "You got her?" His voice was hurried.

"Yes" was the reply, Spock moved to send a communication, "Spock to Bridge."

"Sulu here."

"Open the shuttle bay doors Mr. Sulu."

"Kirk hasn't responded yet."

"Open the doors."

"Commander I have no authorization." Sulu's voice was strained

McCoy's voice broke in "Sulu what my friend is trying to say is Kirk'll have to catch up. Now open the doors before we break'em down!"

"All right" Sulu replied, and punched a few buttons on his consol.

As the doors began to open Spock turned to McCoy, "Thank you Doctor."

"It'll probably be our hides for this, but right now hers is more important, let's go!" Spock turned back to the controls and the ship took off after Gavin.

* * *

Parann quickly stumbled out of the ship, she found herself in an abandoned hanger. She looked behind her to see Gavin slowly walking out of the shuttle unsheathing a large knife as he did. Parann's heart skipped a beat.

"Master no."

"What, do you really think I'll show mercy now? You are the last of _his_ family, I will destroy you. However your death will come slowly, so if its mercy you want enjoy your last minutes of life."

"_God—"_but Parann never finished her prayer for the flat of Gavin's blade smacked across her face. She fell to the floor dazed, Gavin wasted no time in making thin cuts in her back and arms. When Parann came to herself she felt a ripping sensation in her back as well as the feeling of warm liquid moving down her arms. She tried to move away from the pain. But as she tried to move strong hands stopped and then the butt of the knife came down on her back. An explosion of pain erupted sending Parann to the floor.

"Did I say you could move?" Gavin asked his voice dripping with malice.

* * *

McCoy watched as Spock almost winced.

"Spock what's the matter?"

"Take the controls Doctor. We are close. I will direct you."

They switched seats and as they did so McCoy asked again, "But what's wrong Spock."

"I can sense her pain, almost feel it at times."

"Hold on then." McCoy said grimly and pushed the thrust to its maximum.

After a brief time Spock spoke, "Slow down and lower our altitude."

McCoy did so, he then looked out through the view screen, and he saw an old hanger of sorts.

"She's in there," Spock said, "Lower the ship so I can jump out, then you land and contact the _Enterprise_ get a medical team down here then notify the captain of all that's happened. After that come aid me."McCoy nodded and opened the shuttle hatch. Spock grabbed his phaser and jumped out of the shuttle, he landed in thick grass about a hundred feet from the doors. The shuttle meanwhile moved away as there was no place to land nearby.

Spock made his way to the hanger doors, they were open, he went through them cautiously. His eye's adjusted quickly enough to the dim light. The first thing he saw was the stolen shuttlecraft. Then he saw Gavin knife in hand standing over Parann. His back was to Spock. Spock pointed the phaser at Gavin and moved closer.

"Put the knife down Gavin." Spock was now only a few feet away from him. From what he could see of Parann she was bleeding, pale, and cringing in pain. Gavin stopped what he was doing picked Parann up and turned around never dropping the knife. Gavin pressed the blade up to Parann's throat. Her eyes widened in fear as blood trickled down her neck.

"Drop the phaser or she dies now." Spock did so and Gavin threw Parann aside. As she landed she cried out in pain. Gavin moved closer to Spock brandishing his knife. Spock lunged forward he wrestled with Gavin for a moment trying to get the knife away from Gavin. Somehow he missed the knife and a moment later felt a gut wrenching pain in his lower abdomen. Before he could react Gavin had pulled the knife back out of Spock and brought the butt of it down as hard as he could on Spock's head, he fell to the ground hitting his head hard as he landed. Just as Gavin was about to deliver the ending blow something held his arm back. He looked back to see Parann holding his arm.

"Please master no." she said as Gavin tugged himself free. He looked thoughtful a moment and it almost looked as if he would listen then he looked Parann in the eye with an evil gleam.

"Death is your master now." He then stabbed Parann in the abdomen. She fell. Gavin was just about to turn back to Spock when something did knock the knife from his grasp. He looked for a fleeting moment and saw Doctor McCoy before the Doctor's fist connected with his face. While Gavin was dazed McCoy threw him across the room. Away from the shuttle, the knife, and his injured friends, Gavin recovered quickly enough and the fight continued.

* * *

Parann dragged herself over to Spock's side. She somehow got to her knees and managed to get Spock on his back. She saw he was still breathing, she also saw the green blood staining his blue shirt. Parann didn't know much about medic training but she did know that the bleeding had to stop. She put one hand over the wound and applied as much pressure as she could. With her left hand she tried to shake Spock awake. That didn't work. She then looked to Spock's face hoping the answer would be there. An idea entered her head. With her left hand she touched Spock's face.

"_God help me."_ She prayed and then closed her eyes and concentrated. At first she felt nothing so she concentrated harder. It was then she felt Spock's pain, so she got between it and Spock.

"_Spock wake up!" _She pleaded with him. She slowly felt his mind un-muddle. It felt like an eternity as the burning pain that she held at bay for him nearly matched what her own body was going through.

"_Parann? What are you doing?"_ he asked when he was fully conscious.

"_Blocking your pain,"_ was her answer. It came slowly and with effort. It seemed his pain became stronger as he woke up.

"_Parann No! Stop."_

"_I won't do that. I love you." _She realized she had for a while now. She had to let him know before the felt her weaken further with each word.

"_Parann, I can't lose you. Stop this." _The connection was weak now.

"_Lord willing, Spock, you won't."_ Her last words were like a whisper. She fell to her side her hands sliding off him. Spock opened his eyes and got too his knees putting his hand over his wound as he did so. He looked at Parann and saw her left hand covered in green blood. Then he noticed her own red blood that pooled around her and stained her clothes.

"Parann." He whispered. The next thing he knew the medical team swarmed around them both.

* * *

Kirk entered the hanger to find McCoy on top of Gavin repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Bones enough," when that didn't work he pulled the Doctor off of Gavin, and two security Guards picked Gavin up and dragged him away. When McCoy was a bit calmer Kirk smiled at him.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

McCoy scowled, "Yeah how?" He was still breathing hard.

"Going on a rescue mission without permission, sounds like something I would do." McCoy was about to say something but Kirk stopped him. "Get to the Medical shuttle. You've got two patients that need you now. Get to the nearest medical center and notify Ambassador Sarek, you'll need a place for them to recover while you're here."

"I'll report back to the _Enterprise _as soon as they're settled." McCoy said.

"You will stay with them until they both recover, that's my First Officer that needs patching up and I want the best doctor to do the patching."

McCoy smiled, "You got it Jim."

He headed for the Shuttle as Kirk and the security escort with Gavin in tow went to the other shuttle. One other Security officer went into the hanger to pilot the third shuttle back to the _Enterprise._


	14. The Ambassadors Home

McCoy entered the medical shuttle to see the medical staff swarming Parann as the battle to stabilize her raged on. McCoy was about to join them when he saw Spock sitting at the back of the shuttle, still with one hand over his wound. McCoy made his way over to his paler than usual friend.

"Scare off my staff, did you?" he asked.

"No, I merely wanted them to take care of Parann first." Spock said with a cocked eyebrow, and a slight grimace of pain.

"Come on Spock, get up on that table there," McCoy motioned to the table next to Parann and the other doctors. "Kirk wants me to patch you up, and I don't want you losing anymore blood." McCoy helped Spock over to the table. Nurse Chapel instantly appeared at McCoy's side helping him to see the damage done to Spock. "Looks like your vitals weren't hit, so it's just a patching job." McCoy commented as he cleaned the wound out and began applying bandages.

"Nurse Chapel, you can start his IV now." He said when he had finished.

"Yes Sir." She replied, she had it all set up even the bag of green blood was hooked up and ready for use. She deftly applied the IV into Spock's arm. Spock tried to rise after Nurse Chapel was done.

"No you don't" McCoy remarked, and pushed Spock gently back down. Even with all his effort, Spock could not hide the pain he felt. "Hmm," McCoy turned to a nearby shelf and grabbed one of the many vials, along with a hypo. After doing some calculations, McCoy put the liquid from the vial into the hypo and handed the syringe to Nurse Chapel. "Add this to his IV." She quickly did so.

"Doctor, I assure you, I am in minimal pain." Spock tried to argue.

"Trust me, Spock, This'll help you rest, and that's what you need right now." Spock tried to argue further but the drug had already taken effect, instead Spock felt himself drifting away.

"Parann…" he mumbled feebly as sleep took him. As soon as he saw that Spock was asleep, McCoy went to check on Parann's progress.

"How's she doing?" He asked one of the doctors.

"She's stable, but she lost a lot of blood. We have an IV of type O blood in place."

"Good, I'll be right back I need to talk to the pilot." The other doctor nodded in response. McCoy made his way up to the front of the ship. He watched the pilot work for a moment before asking,

"What's our destination?"

"St. Luke's Medical Center San Francisco California." The man replied.

"Contact Ambassador Sarek, let him know his son is here and will need a place to recover after we get him and my other patient to St. Luke's."

"Yes sir." The pilot began the transmission at once. McCoy walked back to his patients, the medical staff having nothing now to do but observe had taken their seats near the beds. McCoy Stood between Spock and Parann, and watched them as they slept for a moment, then he prayed quietly.

"God heal them, And guide me to help them through this-please. Amen."

"Sir?" McCoy looked up to see the pilot looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked in reply.

"The Ambassador has suggested that you take your patients directly to his residence and give him a list of all the medical supplies you'll need."

"That's great! Tell him we accept. Here is what I'll need…" McCoy quickly listed out the items, and Nurse Chapel wrote them down and handed the list to the confused looking pilot. Once the list was in his hand though he quickly relayed the message, McCoy waited to see what Sarek's response would be; he hoped he had not confused the Vulcan like he had the pilot. It wasn't long before the pilot turned to McCoy again.

"He said he'll have it all ready before you get there."

"Perfect, thank the Ambassador kindly. And thank you for your help." The pilot nodded and sent the final message.

* * *

It was only a half-hour later when the Medical Shuttle touched down just outside Ambassador Sarek's estate. The medical staff led by McCoy quickly settled their two unconscious patients in two rooms provided by the Ambassador. Each furnished with exactly what the Doctor had asked for. Once out in the hallway McCoy told the rest of the medical staff to take the medical shuttle back to the _Enterprise_. Once the other doctors had left he personally thanked Sarek and Amanda for their hospitality.

"It is the least we can do." Sarek said in response, "Excuse me, I have work to attend to in the meantime, please let me know when my son wakes." Before McCoy had time to nod, Sarek was gone.

"Are you sure, you don't need any of your staff here?" Amanda asked, concern etching her features. McCoy smiled reassuringly.

"No, they just need rest, I could use your help to keep an eye on them, but otherwise they'll be just fine. In fact Spock should wake up soon, why don't you watch over him and I'll go watch over Parann." Amanda nodded and turned to go into Spock's room.

* * *

Spock opened his eyes, he found himself in a comfortable room with blue walls. It was simply decorated, with a few paintings and a dresser, and the small table by the bed Spock found himself in. Spock looked and saw out one of the windows, it was daylight, and he thought he was still on Earth, but he couldn't be sure. He looked the other way and saw a woman sitting in a chair near his bed. His thoughts instantly went to Parann, but a few more seconds and he realized who this woman resting her eyes was.

"Mother?" Amanda opened her eyes and sat up.

"Spock, you're awake." Her voice faltered and tears filled her eyes. Spock was about to ask about Parann, when his mother cut him off, "Your Father will want to know this." She then got up and left the room. It wasn't long before Amanda, with Sarek and McCoy were back in Spock's room.

"How is Parann?" Spock got out before anyone could say anything. This got three different responses, Sarek cocked an eyebrow, Amanda looked surprised, and McCoy smiled.

"She's fine Spock, she just needs rest."

"Where is she?"

"Just down the hall. In fact I'll leave you with your parents and go back to her now."

"Spock what happened to you?" Sarek asked matter of factly. Spock spent a good amount of time telling his family the events that led up to his injury. He even shared his newfound faith. His mother was excited to hear this, his father was puzzled over how his son entered tel without meaning to.

* * *

A week had passed and Spock was healing nicely. He was able to walk around three days after arriving, and now had little pain to speak of. Parann however still remained unconscious, there were times she would stir, but she had not woken up yet. McCoy knew she'd been through a lot a needed this rest but there were times he would think that she should be awake by now. Even Spock for all his patience seemed to think something was wrong. He asked often of Parann and McCoy always answered the same answer, "You let me worry about her for now Spock. You just focus on yourself."

A few days later, Spock found McCoy in the library, he was sitting in an armchair, his head nodding almost asleep.

"Doctor?" McCoy sat up with a start.

"Spock," he said with a laugh," I didn't hear you come in."

"Doctor, I think it is time I worry about Parann, you need rest as well." McCoy stood and walked over to face Spock.

"You know I've been thinking about that myself, I think you being with her right now might be the best thing for her." Spock nodded and left the McCoy to his "reading." He entered Parann's room and found his mother sitting by Parann, much as she had been a little over a week ago when he first woke.

"Spock" She said surprised.

Spock said nothing but went to Parann's side and knelt. He looked across the bed at his mother who was watching him. Spock then looked to Parann. The color had come back to her face, and her breathing was deep and relaxed, she was simply asleep. As he watched her he wanted nothing more than to wake her, but he knew she needed rest.

"_God give me patience, I know she will wake in your time."_ It was then she stirred and opened her eyes. Spock dared not say anything. Once she focused on him, Parann smiled softly, she lifted an arm and moved it toward Spock with her middle and first fingers held out. Amanda looked on in awe as her son placed his middle and first finger on Paran's then slid them down the girls fingers until he had her hand in his, His other hand soon overlapped hers. They sat like that for a long moment, until Paran slid back into sleep, but even asleep she still smiled softly.

Spock looked up at his mother, a look of pure joy on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She's going to be fine, and she knows."

"Knows what, Spock?"

"That I too am a child of God."


	15. Sprinklers and Fans

A few days later Spock stood outside his room on a balcony,

"God guide me." Spock prayed, he was weighing all the consequences of the decision he was about to make. While he thought, the warm West wind began blowing through the area. Bringing with it thick white clouds swollen with water waiting to escape there fluffy confines. He watched the clouds progress across the sky, coming ever closer to Sarek's estate. Spock walked back to his room and shut the door behind him, his decision was made. He left his room and walked through the various hallways until he stood before his father's office. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Came his father's voice. Spock entered and found his mother too was in the room. Sarek cocked an eyebrow at his son. "Yes Spock? What brings you here, my son?" Looking at both his parents Spock spoke.

"I have made a decision, and now I come to you to seek advice."

"What sort of advice?" his mother asked.

"I want to know if I am making the right choice. Lord willing I think I am, however I would like your insight as my parents."

"We will need all the information that led up to this decision." Sarek pointed out. Spock nodded and began his explanation.

* * *

Parann woke to the sound of rat-a-tat-tat hitting the glass windows. She looked around and saw she was alone in a room that had blue walls, carpet, and a white door. She looked right from the door and saw a glass sliding door leading to a concrete balcony. She now saw the water droplets hitting the glass. She sat up out of curiosity to get a better look, barely noticing the stretch of bandages on her arms and torso. As she gazed at the droplets something beyond caught her eye, a tree of some sort waved at her from where it stood. She cocked her head to one side as she looked on.

"Trees don't move. Are the droplets moving the tree?" she mused her thoughts aloud. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and noticed she wore light purple cotton pants and shirt. Without thinking she slid off the bed, and before she fell, she leaned to the side and landed propped up against the wall. She leaned for a moment catching her breath, she soon discovered that she would not collapse. She smiled, glad that some of her strength had returned. Using the wall for support she sidled her way to the glass door. Once there she slid the door to one side and stepped out onto the balcony.

* * *

McCoy woke to his tricorder beeping at him. He rolled out of bed and considered throwing the thing across the room. It was then he saw the screen flashing red. He quickly snatched up the device and looked more intently at the screen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the information. The Bio-bed which held Parann showed no vital signs of his patient. He just as quickly sighed with relief as he saw that the weight currently held by the bed was zero. He then cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you up to, Parann?"

* * *

"Mother, Father, I have told all there is to tell on the matter. Now I ask you, do you object at all?" Spock stood before Sarek in the older Vulcan's office, Amanda stood just beside the chair Sarek occupied. Sarek looked up at his wife as she took his hand. After a pause Amanda spoke,

"You are sure, you share the same beliefs?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. Sarek looked back to his son and studied his face, after a moment he spoke,

"And do you truly love her, my son?"

"Yes Father." Sarek looked back to his wife; she looked back at him and nodded. Sarek turned to Spock, the corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly.

"Then we do not object."

* * *

The first thing Parann noticed were the cold droplets hitting her. She smiled as she watched the water hit her hands. Her smile widened when she felt warm air caress her before it moved past. She closed her eyes as she let the water and air wash over her. She opened her eyes as a familiar voice called her name.

"Parann, what are you doing?"

"Doctor!" she called back, "Come and see this!"

"What are you doing?" McCoy asked again as he stepped out onto the balcony, "You'll catch your death out here!"

"Come look, the sprinklers and fans are on but you can't see them!" her voice was filled with awe.

"What?" Parann looked back at the doctor.

"Don't you see the water, and feel the air moving? There must be some sprinklers and fans on but I can't find them." McCoy stepped up beside Parann, an amused expression on his face.

"You've never seen rain or felt wind before, have you?" She looked up at him her eyes wide in wonder.

"That's what this is?" She looked around again, and McCoy laughed.

"Yeah, wind and rain are natural occurrences on most planets. This is your first experience with them?" she nodded, and McCoy smiled and shook his head. "Come on let's get inside and dry out." He gently guided her back into the room and shut the door. As McCoy led the way back to the Bio-bed, Parann suddenly felt something so overwhelming she had to stop.

"Wait..." whether she said this to McCoy or to the feeling overpowering her she could not tell.

"Parann, what's the matter?" McCoy asked. She couldn't answer, this feeling, it felt so familiar but so much more intense then it usually was. As she looked to the white door, Spock entered. He walked over to McCoy and Parann, his eyes were locked on Parann's. Before she knew what happened she found it was Spock that now supported her. He still held her gaze.

"Parann, may I ask you something?" he spoke softly, and when she nodded he continued, "Parann, I love you. Will you marry me?" Parann closed her eyes for the moment unable to respond through the intense joy she felt. A smile brightened her entire face as she opened her glistening eyes.

"Yes," she whispered as she embraced him. Spock protectively wrapped her in an embrace of his own. And as he looked over her shoulder he saw McCoy with crossed arms smiling at them both.


	16. Vulcan Desert Red

"Alright Spock break it up" McCoy said after a few moments had passed. "She still needs her rest." Spock nodded and let McCoy take Parann and lead her to her bed. He looked over to Parann and said,

"I will visit you this evening." And then he slipped out of the room. Once he had Parann settled, McCoy looked over to the door that Spock had recently used.

"That Green-Blooded Hob-Goblin beat me to it!" he muttered a lop-sided grin on his face, Parann looked up at McCoy questioningly.

"Beat you to what?" she asked.

"I was contemplating asking you the same question." He replied, before looking down at Parann. Her face showed slight surprise at this revelation but just as quickly McCoy noticed a gleam enter her eye as she responded.

"Aren't you old enough to be my father, Doctor?"

"HEY!" McCoy feigned mock anger; he leaned down closer to Parann and smiled. "I resemble that remark." He and Parann shared a laugh, he stood back up and a thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of which, a father is usually the one to walk the bride down the aisle," He caught Parann's gaze. "May I have that honor, Parann?" A warm smile on his face, Parann smiled in return.

"I can't think of anyone better suited." She grasped one of his hands, "Thank you." McCoy leaned in and hugged her gently.

"I am so happy for you, Parann. Spock is a good man." He withdrew from the embrace, "For a Hob-Goblin that is." He gave Parann a wink and left her to rest.

Later that evening Spock returned as promised. When he entered her room he found Parann sitting up and reading her Bible. As he shut the door behind him she looked up.

"Hello Spock" she greeted, a smile on her face. He nodded in return, as he came and sat in a chair near her bed.

"Parann," he paused, and through their connection Parann felt Spock's curiosity as her own. "In the hanger bay, when I was unconscious you were able to mind meld with me." He looked into her eyes and held her gaze with his own. "How?" Parann slowly smiled,

"God helped me with that, I wasn't expecting it to work but I didn't know what else to do. When I felt the connection, I just went with it. I was hoping you'd wake up. And I am glad you did." Spock gently took her hand. Parann instantly felt their connection intensify. It was almost like when they were not in contact she couldn't truly see him. But when they held hands or mind melded everything became clear.

"I too, am glad. But for different reasons." Parann smiled, she knew exactly what he meant. It was funny, from earlier encounters she had thought Vulcan's did without emotions. She was wrong. Sitting there with Spock, holding his hand, she felt many things coming from him. The strongest of which was the relief that she would be okay. And the joy they both shared being in each other's company. It wasn't long after when McCoy poked his head into the room and politely kicked Spock out of Parann's room. Saying she needed rest and that Spock's mother wanted to see him out in the garden.

* * *

Spock entered the cool evening air of the garden and found his mother seated on one of the few benches. She motioned to him and he sat beside her. For a few quiet moments they sat enjoying the sounds the wind brought with it. Amanda turned to face her son.

"I wanted to give you these." She said handing something to him. When he examined them more closely he saw they were rings. Identical in almost every way, except in size as one was slightly smaller. They were of a simple round shape but were made of a metal that was Vulcan Desert Red in color.

"Mother," Spock stared at the rings.

"Now I know Vulcan's share their bond with each other by mind meld, but here on earth the wedding ring has been a physical symbol of the Marriage bond."

"Mother," Spock said again gently touching her arm, once he held her gaze he added, "They are perfect." She smiled up at her son, as they booth stood up.

"Tomorrow we have a wedding to plan." veiled excitement was heard in her tone.

* * *

As night fell Spock found himself in the library perusing books. One caught his attention and he pulled it off the shelf to look at the cover,_ Sikan and T'Risa _the title read. He walked over to one of the many couches and sat down. Opening the book, he found it was old and worn, but still readable.

* * *

After McCoy had left for the night, Parann waited for the familiar sounds of Medical bay to lull her to sleep. However the only sounds she heard was the slight whir that the bio-bed made. It wasn't quite the same. She had felt a growing unease as night fell, but she didn't know why. Suddenly the sliding glass door opened, Gavin walked in. His hate filled eyes burning red.

"Thought you could get away?" he rasped. "I will finish what I start!" He held up a phaser. Parann knew she should move but felt rooted to her spot. Gavin grinned, his teeth flashed like fangs. "DIE NOW!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Parann sat bolt upright, groaning in pain as her wounds protested the sudden movement. Her heart was racing as she looked around breathing heavily. No one was in the room, and the sliding door was closed. It had been a nightmare. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Suddenly the door to her room burst open and the lights came on. Parann jumped disoriented. She ducked her head against the blinding light.

"Parann are you okay?" a voice asked, but she didn't hear the words, someone grabbed her arm, and she tried to jerk away. "Parann it's me!" The voice again tried to reason with her. She could barely hear it. She was so sure Gavin had come for her. Suddenly hands grabbed her head and forced her to look into the face of a man. "On me Parann! Focus on me!" She heard the voice clearly this time and it took her a few seconds to recognize the Doctors face. "Who am I? Don't think about anything else. Just tell me my name!" he said as she tried to look away, her eyes wide in fear.

"McCoy." She whispered, tears streaming down her face, as the last of the disorientation faded away. She looked around the room as if for the first time, again she saw the glass door was closed. She tried to compose herself.

"It's all right," McCoy held her. He could feel her trembling violently. "You want to tell me what happened?" he asked as he pulled away to get a better look at her face. He wiped her tears away.

"N…Nightmare," She managed to choke out. McCoy nodded understanding.

"It's all right Parann, your safe. Now why don't you lie back down?" She did so but she still trembled. McCoy looked up at the monitor above her bed. Her adrenaline was off the charts. McCoy turned and went to the nearby table where he kept his supplies. He looked through the medicines until he found what he was looking for and then grabbed an empty hypo. Once it was ready he turned and walked back to Parann's side. She saw the syringe in his hand and tried to conceal a shudder, she looked away.

"What's that?" She asked, afraid. McCoy sat down in the chair near her bed and with his free hand took one of hers. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hand lightly as he answered.

"This," he said holding up the syringe so she could see it, "Is just something to help you relax." She looked into his eyes again, uncertain. He leaned in a bit closer. "Parann I will never do anything to harm you. Trust me." She squeezed his hand and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. "This may sting a little." He said as he injected the medicine into her arm. Parann took a deep breath. He'd been right, it did sting a little but nothing in comparison to what Gavin put into her. She felt her body stop shaking uncontrollably. McCoy noticed as well, he also saw that her breathing was beginning to slow and become deeper. "Parann why don't you close your eyes? You need rest." She looked over to him but it was almost like she didn't really see him anymore.

"I don't want to sleep." She mumbled, and then she wondered why she said that. She knew there was a reason, but she couldn't remember it, then she realized she was trying to remember something but had no idea why. Vaguely a thought passed through her mind about a nightmare, but she could not focus on any one thing for very long. Why was her mind not cooperating? Her eyes felt so heavy. Dimly she was aware that she could focus her mind to think about thinking. But she didn't want to think about that and what she did want to think about eluded her so she decided to give up for now and let her mind wander. "I'll remember if it's important, right?" she thought distantly. Her eyes slid closed, and she thought McCoy was saying something but she could not distinguish words, however the sounds were comforting and that was enough.

"Sleep well Parann." McCoy said as he watched her eyes close. He stood and gently let go of her hand, as he heard a soft knock at the door. He went over and opened the door, and found Spock waiting on the other side. McCoy stepped out of the room as Spock asked,

"Is Parann all right?"

"Yes, she just had a nightmare, I gave her something to help her rest, and I'll stay with her the rest of the night."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Good night Spock," McCoy nodded and slipped back into the room. He took his seat and watched Parann for a moment. She stirred slightly and frowned in her sleep. McCoy leaned over to the nightstand and turned the lamp on. He then got up and turned the overhead light off. Thinking that may have been bothering her. He sat down again and looked at the clock, twenty-two hundred hours it read. McCoy sighed. He hadn't slept much over the past week. He tried to prepare himself for the long night. It didn't take long before he found himself nodding off and sooner than he knew it he was asleep. Parann stirred again a small groan escaping her lips as she clutched the blankets tightly.

She woke with a start, the fragments of a nightmare trying to pull her back. Parann looked around the room and saw daylight streaming in through the windows. She also noticed her lamp was on, it was then she saw McCoy slumped over in the chair. She reached out and touched his arm.

"Doctor,"

He woke up and looked over at her with tired eyes. "Parann how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she smiled at him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

The day passed much too quickly for Parann, she had kept herself busy reading books, or watching the outside world, she did anything that would keep her awake. She refused to fall asleep again. She could feel the nightmare lingering on the edges of her mind. And that encouraged her to keep her mind active so it would not drift back into that dark world. But now evening fell and it seemed that the nightmare was just waiting until she couldn't stay awake any longer.

McCoy looked down at his tricorder, Parann's heartbeat was elevated. He had noticed she had seemed on edge today. He left his room and headed down the corridor towards her room. When he reached her door he found Spock walking up to him a book in his hand.

"Good evening Doctor."

"Good evening, Spock. I was just going to check on Parann." McCoy turned to the door and reached for the knob.

"If I may?" Spock placed his hand on McCoy's shoulder. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Spock, surprise etching his features.

"Yes?"

"Let me watch over her, you need rest to."

"Not one to beat around the bush, are you Spock?" McCoy smiled when Spock cocked an eyebrow at him. "Go on, she needs you."

Parann heard voices coming from the hallway. It wasn't long until a soft knock could be heard at her door. It then opened and Spock poked his head in.

"Parann, may I enter?"

"Of course." She said glad she had a reason not to sleep. She was propped up in a sitting position on the bed. Spock left the door open and walked over to the chair.

"Last night, you had a nightmare about Gavin." He said as he sat down. Parann looked away for a moment, she hadn't told anyone the details, but trust Spock to pick up on something like that. She looked up at him a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Yes, I did."

"_God, help me know what to say to her." _He prayed silently,"What happened?" he asked Parann.

"You, you want to know?" She was caught off guard. "It was just a dream, it wasn't even logical."

"Parann," He gently took one of her hands. "Tell me anyway." She gave him a small smile as she nodded. She pointed to the sliding door.

"He came in through there, and then shot his phaser at me, after that I woke up and McCoy came in, I was scared and confused, so I didn't recognize him." She shrugged, "That's basically it." Spock looked thoughtful a moment as he fingered the cover of the book he held. He then met her gaze.

"When I was younger and used to have nightmares, my mother would read to me. And last night in my father's library I found a copy of the Vulcan account of _Beauty and the Beast._ Would you like to hear it?" Parann smiled and nodded. Spock opened the book but before he began he said, "This will be read in Vulcan, you may not understand the words but if you close your eyes you will be able to see it." Parann did not want to close her eyes but nodded and did so anyway. She trusted Spock. When he saw her eyes close he began. "Wuh'wak fi' a toi…"

Somehow she understood that he had said "Once upon a time…" although it all sounded like random sounds, through their connection she could see the story in her mind's eye. It wasn't long before his voice became indistinguishable, but that didn't matter she liked hearing the inflection of his voice. It was soothing to listen to. When at last she was fast asleep the nightmare had fled from her mind.


	17. Telsu

Over the next two weeks, time passed in a blur for Parann. She was almost fully recovered and had only a twinge of pain left where the deepest wound had been. Spock's mother had visited frequently to get information for the wedding, and to find out Parann's likes and dislikes. Parann answered to the best of her ability, however, she had only ever seen a couple of weddings while aboard the _Gauntlet_, and that at a distance. So she did not have a very clear idea of what was supposed to happen at such an event. It wasn't long before she picked up from Amanda how the event was to unfold. McCoy kept Parann busy by helping to rebuild her strength. It wasn't long before she was walking on her own again. She could almost not believe two weeks had passed since Spock had proposed.

Everyone seemed to exude an excitement in anticipation for the wedding. Guests had been showing up, and they would congratulate her and Spock if they happened to encounter either of them in one of the many rooms of Ambassadors Sarek's estate. As Parann did not know most of the people or had seen them very few times, she felt apprehensive about them.

Evening fell upon the estate, and in one of the large dining halls a grand dinner was being held. Parann sat by Spock, at a table with his parents. She was officially introduced to Captain Kirk and a gentleman she soon learned was called Admiral Pike. Once the food had been served, Parann ate quickly hoping to avoid the newcomers. Kirk had been kind enough to her, so had Pike but she could not shake her apprehension about all these new people. She left the great hall, while the others mingled. McCoy had watched her slip out from his own table on the other side of the room. He smiled slightly as understanding swept through him. He probably should have stopped her from leaving. But after what she had been through for most of her life, no, if she wanted to be elsewhere, that was fine with him. Besides he couldn't blame her. McCoy had always hated rehearsal dinners himself. He did find it rather amusing that the dinner held in Parann's and Spock's honor was now missing the bride to be.

McCoy stood and looked around scanning the faces around the several tables. He spotted Captain Kirk and Spock along with Admiral Pike talking quietly in one corner, Amanda and Sarek having moved on to chat with other guests. Uhura, Scotty, and Sulu sat in another corner with Scotty animatedly gesturing about an idea he had for the _Enterprise's_ communication systems. Another girl sat near Scotty, but McCoy didn't recognize her. He was about to sit back down, when he heard a voice calling his attention.

"Spock?" Surprised McCoy glanced over to Kirk and saw he was still in conversation with Pike but now Chekov had joined in taking Spock's place at the table.

"Leonard." Spock motioned him to the side of the room. McCoy cocked an eyebrow at Spock as he stepped to the side of the room with him. Spock had never used his given name before. And McCoy wondered what that could mean.

"What can I do for you?" the doctor asked.

"Have you seen Parann?"

McCoy smiled and nodded before answering, "Yes, she slipped out not to long ago. And I think I might know where she's at. Can't you track her down?" McCoy had shown Parann Sarek's library a few days before. And when the guests began to arrive two days ago she had escaped to the library more and more frequently, since not many of guests spent much time in books, the room was mostly empty.

"Please tell me. And yes I can but it takes concentration." Spock could feel Parann's anxiety growing. He wanted to make sure she was all right. McCoy understood.

"Try the library Spock. She seems to be there a lot." Spock turned and scanned the small crowd wondering if it would be permissible to leave the room for the moment. Noticing Spock's hesitation McCoy spoke up. "I could go check on her." Spock turned back to McCoy

"Thank you Doctor, but perhaps I should." He replied as he turned to exit the room. McCoy smiled as he wondered what Jim would do when the time came to practice his best man speech, and he discovered that both the bride and groom were missing. He shook his head as he returned to his seat. He sat back and took a sip of the drink in front of him, enjoying the evening a bit more.

* * *

Parann opened another book on Terran wildlife. This one about avians or more commonly birds. She was flipping through the pages reading as well as looking at the various pictures of all the differing kinds of birds. When she heard the door open, and before she could get up to move deeper into the room, she felt it was Spock.

"Parann are you all right?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the couch. She turned and looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You've been apprehensive the past two days." Spock observed.

"Yes, I don't know a lot of the people that have shown up." She replied looking down, "I didn't mean for you to come looking for me I just wanted to avoid the other people, and not many people have come here…"

"Parann," Spock gently interrupted her; she looked back up into his eyes "I understand," He said taking her hand. She felt his understanding, as well as the unspoken words that she was safe here, and he would protect her, through their bond. She still did not understand how or why it was there but she was very grateful to be able to feel this close to someone. Spock reached over and picked up the book that had still been in Parann's hands, and put it on a nearby table. "Come with me," he said helping her up. Parann wanted to ask where they were going, but thought better of it and let Spock lead her through the house.

Together they stepped out into the evening air. This was Parann's first time outside the house, besides going out on the balcony. It was cool and the scents of flowers wafted through the air as Spock lead Parann out into the garden. As they walked Spock placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her to his side. He knew what he was doing was un-Vulcan but he didn't care. She needed him, and Spock realized he needed her. She understood him in a way no one else ever had.

For the first time in two days her unease melted away, she smiled. They walked in silence just enjoying each other's company and the sounds the evening brought with it. At length Spock spoke.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so, I still don't understand how all of it works, but it might just be one of those things you have to go through first and then you understand it after."

"I could explain part of it." Spock said as they sat down on a bench, by a bed of roses.

"I would like that." She replied.

"From what I understand it will be very straight forward, Pastor Grant will ask each of us if we are willing to enter into marriage with each other, and we give our answers. After that you and I will enter telsu. That is where it deviates from a traditional Terran wedding."

"What's telsu? Is it like tel?"Parann asked.

"Yes it is like tel." Spock smiled warmly at Parann. "Telsu literally means one who is bonded, we will mind meld again, and this time we will give ourselves to each other, thus creating a stronger bond than tel." She smiled back at Spock.

"That will be my favorite part I think." Parann remembered when they first had minded melded, and a question came to the forefront of her mind. "When we first mind melded, why did you give me those memories of you as a child? You didn't have to. You didn't even know me then." She started to look away; Spock laid a hand on her face and gently guided her until he held her gaze.

"Parann, I gave you those memories because I did know you. After what you showed me I realized we are very much alike. I felt a kinship with you that I have felt with no other."

"Thank you." She whispered, as a tear slide down her cheek. Spock wiped it away with his thumb. She then embraced him. For a second Spock was unsure, but then returned it with one of his own.

* * *

Back in the dining hall, Kirk found Sulu and Scotty in one corner of the almost empty room. Since the bride and groom had left most of the guests had headed to their rooms.

"Well I did not get to perform my best man speech, so I think I will have to do something else for the bride and groom." He said slyly a gleam in his eye. Sulu and Scotty both smiled.

"I've seen that look before," Sulu replied, "What do you have in mind Captain?"

"Well here is my plan," and Kirk began to lay out the details to his friends.

"Oh this is too good laddie. I can't wait!' Scotty said when Kirk had finished.

Sulu smiled as well as he said, "Count me in too."

* * *

The next day Spock found himself looking into a mirror and adjusting his shirt for what seemed like the thirtieth time. He was wearing his dress uniform. In the reflection Spock saw Kirk and Pike both in their dress uniforms as well. Spock wondered if the others noticed what he considered his "fidgeting." It wasn't long before he got his answer.

"Sheesh Spock, I didn't think you got nervous," Kirk commented. He was leaning against one wall with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"Just wait until you get married Kirk," Pike shot back at the young captain, "I'll bet you'll be a wreck when you tie the knot." Kirk just shrugged this off.

Spock turned to his friends, "I'll be fine."

Kirk's expression changed to a more serious one when he heard that. Spock did not admit to being nervous, but he didn't deny it either.

"You look good Spock," he said walking over to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Jim."

"It's time, you ready?" Pike asked.

Spock nodded.

"I'll go see Bones. He'll know if Parann's ready" Kirk said leaving the room. Pike laughed as he watched Kirk go.

"He can't sit still can he?" Pike remarked, mostly to himself.

"No, he can't." Spock replied looking at Pike a smile in his eyes. It wasn't long after that they followed Kirk's lead and left the room.

"Jim how can you wear this thing?" McCoy asked as Kirk walked up. McCoy was tugging at the collar of his dress uniform. "I swear! It's like they make these things as uncomfortable as possible!"

"Good to see you like the outfit Bones." Kirk smiled at his friend. McCoy just glared at him. Kirk knocked on the door beside McCoy. "It's time," he said to both McCoy and to the people behind the door. Just then Amanda Grayson opened the door,

"Yes, yes we're ready!" She stepped out of the way and Parann stepped out beside her. Kirk's breath caught in his throat. Her shoulder length brown hair was braided and put behind her. Her deep brown eyes regarded him with slight uncertainty. Her dress was white and had iridescent designs sewn into it.

"Parann, you look beautiful." Kirk said with a smile. "Spock is a lucky man."

"Thank you Captain." Parann replied. Kirk nodded before turning to McCoy.

"See you down front Bones. Lady Amanda?" Kirk held his arm out for Spock's mother; she took it and the two of them headed to their places in the room being used for the ceremony. As he passed Sulu Kirk held his hand out, Sulu placed a data tape into it, a sparkle in his eye. As Kirk passed Scotty he handed the tape to him.

"Know what to do?" He asked.

"Oh Aye Captain, I do." The girl sitting next to Scotty giggled. She had chestnut red hair and green eyes. If memory served Scotty had introduced the young engineering officer as Robin Wallace.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Parann turned to McCoy. "So what do you think?" Parann asked turning around for the Doctor. "I know the Captain was just flattering me." She said looking up at McCoy. The Doctor offered her his arm as they got ready to walk down the aisle.

"No he wasn't, you really are beautiful, in more ways than one." McCoy smiled as Parann blushed shyly. "You ready?" Parann nodded as she slipped her hand around his offered arm. McCoy's free hand came to rest on Parann's. He smiled down at her. "Then let's go." He said softly. They took the first step down the aisle. As they walked Parann saw all of the guests watching her. She felt her unease come back. She was not used to all of this attention. As they neared the end of the aisle she found Spock looking at her. Before she knew what had happened McCoy was nudging her toward Spock. He was holding out his hand to her. Parann took Spock's hand feeling reassured by the strength she found there. The crowd behind her seemed to disappear. Spock led her closer to Pastor Grant.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Spock and Parann in holy matrimony." Pastor Grant began. He wore a black suit and a blue tie. He had blond hair cut short and blue eyes. It wasn't long before he was asking the couple for their vows. "Spock, do you take Parann to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" the Pastor looked up expectantly at the Vulcan. Spock looked from Parann to Pastor Grant.

"I do."

Pastor Grant nodded and turned to Parann. "Parann, do you take Spock to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" He looked up. Parann had been looking into Spock's eyes. It felt like her world was getting smaller and smaller, she was so focused on Spock and the moment at hand. She glanced up at the Pastor.

"I do." She smiled, Pastor Grant motioned to Kirk who stepped up next to Spock and handed him and Parann a red ring. They looked expectantly at Pastor Grant.

"The rings you have been given are a physical symbol of your love for one another. Take the ring given to you and place it on each other's left ring finger." Spock slid the ring he held onto Parann's hand first, then she slid the ring she held onto Spock's hand. "If anyone objects to this covenant let him speak now or forever hold his peace." When no one said anything Pastor Grant continued. "Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, 'Therefore what God has joined together, let not man separate' Mark 10:9" The Pastor read from his Bible. Turning slightly to Spock he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Spock gently took Parann's face in his hands. She understood instantly what was going to happen, she placed her hands on Spock's face and leaned in closer, as he did the same. Parann's eyes shut, but it wasn't until their lips touched that she felt the connection flare to life. She felt everyone else fade away, in this moment it was just her and Spock. She thought she would have to do something but it just happened, part of herself seemed to go to Spock, and part of him flowed into her. Suddenly they both felt another Presence, and they both "heard." 'Therefore what God has joined together, let not man separate' again. As one they realized why they had not been able to break the bond, happiness swept through them both as they both opened their eyes and withdrew from each other, as they looked at each other they both felt the bond they had formed deepen. It finally felt complete. They turned as one to look at the crowd as if for the first time. It was then they realized that the crowd was clapping for them. Parann looked over to Spock and he smiled back at her, for once not caring if others saw the emotions he felt. She smiled back, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

Spock and Parann walked to the other end of the room and as the guests began to leave the room they thanked them and accepted the congratulations offered. With Spock standing beside her, Parann's anxiety was nonexistent. Spock was thanking the last of the guests when Parann turned to look at the almost empty room. She saw an older gentlemen stand and turn to walk toward them. She saw he was an older Vulcan. She couldn't help feeling she knew him. But she didn't know from where. He stopped in front of them.

"Congratulations Spock." He said, even his voice sounded vaguely familiar to her. Spock nodded in return, the older man then turned his attention to Parann he smiled down at her.

"Parann, thank you."The older Vulcan took her hand and kissed it lightly. It was then she recognized him. He was older and he felt slightly different, but she knew Spock when she felt him. "It's not often one gets to come to his own wedding." He said smiling at them. "Be good to each other." He said before turning and exiting the room. Spock put his arm around Parann's shoulder and shared the memory of meeting his older self for the first time with her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

The reception was in full swing before Spock and Parann arrived. Kirk looked over at Scotty who was standing with Robin near the sound system that was playing background music.

"Must be teaching her all his tricks." Kirk thought with a smirk. "That's all we need, two of them!" Scotty nodded to his Captain. Kirk smiled and took a sip of his drink. Not long after this interchange Spock and Parann arrived. Before they got too far into the room Kirk intercepted them.

"Spock, Parann," he said loudly, he was grinning mischievously, "I just wanted to congratulate you two again." He was leading them to an open space. Spock did not like where this was going.

"Jim what are you up to?" McCoy cut in, meeting them near the edge of the empty part of the room.

"I too, would like to know," said Spock, giving Kirk the Vulcan equivalent of a glare.

"Just having some fun." He retorted to McCoy, He looked at his First Officer, "And you, will find out!"

Suddenly the background music stopped, and the opening chords of an upbeat guitar could be heard at a much louder volume. Speaking up so all could hear him Kirk said, "I think the bride and groom should take the first dance." Parann could feel the anxiety Spock was now feeling.

"Are you outta your VULCAN MIND!" McCoy hissed. He then looked over apologetically at Spock, "Vulcan" had just slipped out. Kick grinned broadly.

"Yes but that's because I'm not Vulcan." He shot back at Bones.

"I do not think that Parann…" Spock stopped short when he felt her brush his arm. Parann looked up at her new husband, as he looked down at his new wife.

"I don't know how, but I am willing to give it a try if you'll go with me. It could be fun," Her head was swaying slightly in time to the beat. "Trust me?" She asked, she held out her hand to him. As he took it he remembered when he had said something very similar to her. That seemed so long ago now. They moved to the center of the floor. Parann felt his apprehension leave just as quickly as it had come.

"Thank you Parann." They lost themselves to the song. The bond they shared helping them to move as one. As the party wore on Parann danced with McCoy, Kirk, and even Pike. She had been slightly nervous but she could feel Spock even when he wasn't with her. And he was never far away. Soon they found themselves dancing together again to a slower song this time. Parann laid her head on Spock's chest and closed her eyes. She smiled and listened to his heart beat, she realized she was home, she had a new family, God had answered her prayers! Even if she did not know most of the crew personally, Parann felt she would fit in on the _Enterprise_ just fine.


End file.
